


Wizard and Lasombra

by Nuxcia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/pseuds/Nuxcia
Summary: Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de rester chez son ancien professeur de potion. Mais la présence d'une femme dont elle ne connaît rien plane sur le manoir. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle décidera de joindre ses forces à celles de créatures légendaires que sont les vampires contre Voldemort ?





	1. Chapter 1

En descendant du train, Hermione eut un doux sentiment de nostalgie. Déjà deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard et elle en reconnaissait aussitôt les pierres. Le château où elle avait passé une partie de sa vie n'avait pas changé, quoique légèrement désert. En ces vacances d'été, la jeune fille aurait préféré se rendre dans le sud de l'Angleterre ou voyager au lieu de revenir. Mais Dumbledore l'avait appelé et elle ne pouvait refuser une pareille invitation.

Lâchant un soupire, elle se dirigea vers les hautes grilles marquant l'entrée de Poudlard et pénétra dans le domaine. Cette impression d'excitation s'empara d'elle, la fit frémir de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bouclés à mesure qu'elle évoluait entre ces murs. Elle y redécouvrit les imposants jardins, la cabine de ce cher Hagrid toujours debout. Ses pas la menèrent au sein même du château qui l'avait vu grandir et avait conservé ses souvenirs les plus précieux. Elle parcourut à nouveau ces couloirs chargés de mémoire, ces salles de classe…

\- Miss Granger. Je vous en prie : entrez.

Hermione eut un sourire de remerciement et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, face au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas changé depuis ces années. Ce regard bienveillant et pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés... il était resté le même que dans son souvenir. À sa grande surprise, son ancien professeur de potions était aussi présent.

Lui non plus n'avait pas changé, hormis sa mise. Ses cheveux de jais étaient noués en catogan et ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur froideur. Contrairement à ses amples robes et capes noires, il portait une chemise rouge sang sur un vieux jean sombre. Un style des plus surprenant, loin de l'image qu'elle avait conservé de lui.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées lorsque le directeur lui expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait faite mander à Poudlard.

\- Comme vous le savez, miss Granger, les meurtres récents de Voldemort se font connaître aussi bien des Moldus qu'aux sorciers. Il a choisi de s'attaquer directement aux amis proches de monsieur Potter, c'est-à-dire monsieur Weasley et vous. Votre famille, ainsi que celle de monsieur Weasley, a été mise en lieu sûr.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. La dure réalité que Dumbledore venait de lui mettre devant les yeux brisait quelque peu la joie d'être revenu à Poudlard. Elle n'émit pas la moindre question, attendant que son interlocuteur continue sur sa lancée. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai faite venir. Severus, ici-présent, vous hébergera chez lui jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez rejoindre vos amis et vos parents en sûreté.

La grimace qu'elle ne put retenir n'échappa nullement à l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

\- Rassurez-vous, miss Granger : cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas, préférant jouer la carte du silence.

\- Vous partez dès maintenant, reprit le directeur. En ce moment, Voldemort reste dans l'ombre mais rien n'est moins sûr. Il a envoyé certains de ses Mangemorts au sein de Londres, sans compter Greyback. Je préfère vous savoir en sécurité dès maintenant.

La jeune fille et le maître des potions se levèrent dans un même mouvement, prêts à prendre congé.

\- Severus, ajouta soudainement Dumbledore tandis que les deux sorciers allaient franchir la porte de son bureau, avant que je n'oublie... (Rogue se retourna vers lui, Hermione resta en retrait) Est-ce qu' _elle_ vous a contacté ? Son aide pourrait nous être des plus précieuses.

\- Je crains que non. À mon grand regret.

Le directeur ne répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage s'aggrava quelque peu. Il acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête puis reposa son attention sur le parchemin devant lui, laissant les deux individus partir sans les retenir davantage.

Laissant Dumbledore à ses pensées, Rogue quitta le bureau en entraînant Hermione avec lui. Ils sortirent de Poudlard en silence, ne jetant aucun regard derrière eux. Arrivé près des grilles, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers une moto qui attendait contre le mur. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu à son arrivée. Un sort de dissimulation sophistiqué, peut-être ? Son perfectionnisme en était titillé. Elle regarda son ancien professeur sortir un casque qu'il lui tendit.

\- Vous savez conduire ? demanda-t-elle timidement en le prenant.

\- Cela vous étonne ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton sans réplique. Mettez-le, je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis.

Hermione obéit, le maudissant intérieurement. Il portait peut-être des vêtements différents de l'ordinaire, mais il n'avait absolument pas changé caractériellement parlant. Le maître des potions enfourcha sa monture de métal et mit le contact.

\- Granger, si vous ne voulez pas rester bêtement devant les grilles du château, je vous conseille de monter et de vous accrocher.

Légèrement tremblante, elle grimpa à son tour derrière l'homme. Elle avait déjà volé sur un balai durant sa première année, chevauché un Sombral et même un Dragon... mais étrangement, monter sur une moto ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se tenir aux vêtements de son ancien professeur alors que celui-ci démarrait en trombe, menaçant de la désarçonner.

À sa grande surprise, le voyage fut agréable. Le fait qu'elle soit sur une moto et non en voiture ou quoique ce soit d'autre empêchait toute conversation, ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle n'aurait absolument pas apprécié de devoir converser avec Rogue. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle se laissa conduire de la sorte ni combien de kilomètres ils parcoururent mais elle fut la première à descendre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

La jeune fille enleva le casque et prit une profonde inspiration d'air frais. Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre à l'horizon. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici, lui tendant sa protection pour la lui rendre.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas transplané ? Pour éviter de nous faire repérer par le Ministère, au cas où les Mangemots y auraient des espions ?

En réponse, elle eut droit à un regard acéré. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'avoir une quelconque remarque, elle savait qu'elle venait de répondre à sa propre question. Peu désireuse d'entrer dans un débat, Hermione se retourner pour regarder l'endroit où elle allait passer une partie de ses congés en attendant de retrouver sa famille. Elle en resta coite.

Le manoir était grand, spacieux. Il aurait été magnifique s'il n'y avait pas la pancarte de bois barrant l'accès sur laquelle était écrite « Danger ! » en grosses lettres. La plupart des fenêtres étaient brisées. Les tuiles tombaient du toit, les plantes grimpaient avaient pris les murs aux pierres sombres d'assaut. L'allée d'honneur ressemblait à une forêt hostile emplie de ronces.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Rogue qui ne semblait nullement affecté par l'ampleur des dégâts. Résolue, elle se dirigea droit vers la demeure et prit sur elle pour passer outre le décor. Dès qu'elle dépassa la pancarte, le paysage se transforma aussitôt. À présent, le manoir était d'une beauté absolument, le jardin splendide. Des roses noires et rouges ouvraient la voie, accompagnant le visiteur jusqu'aux massives portes d'ébène.

La jeune femme marcha lentement, ébahie par tant de beauté qui s'épanouissait sous ses yeux à chacun de ses pas.

\- C'est magnifique ! laissa-t-elle échapper. Il s'agit sortilège d'illusion comme celui à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quel perspicacité, ricana Rogue en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Vous êtes moins futée que je le croyais, Granger. _Elle_ l'avait deviné dès qu' _elle_ avait posé son regard dessus.

« _Encore une allusion à cette personne…_ », songea-t-elle.

Le maître des potions s'écarta de quelques pas pour la laisser passer, lui laissant la politesse d'entrer la première. Hermione pénétra dans le hall et s'arrêta net, saisit par la beauté du lieu.

L'endroit était clair, presque immaculé. Les murs étaient d'un blanc pur, les meubles de granit gris clair apportait cette petite touche de couleur au sein du hall. Un escalier en marbre noir montait vers les étages, se séparant en deux escaliers distincts, l'un allant à gauche et l'autre à droite. Des chandeliers argentés éclairaient l'ensemble d'une lumière douce et des tableaux aux couleurs bleutés étaient accrochés sur les murs.

\- Par ici.

La jeune fille emboîta le pas de Rogue qui montait vers les étages.

Les couloirs étaient larges, suffisamment pour laisser passer deux personnes en même temps. Le sol était d'un parquet ébène, sublime et ciré. Les murs nacrés possédaient, eux aussi, des tableaux ainsi que des photos. Plusieurs portes sombres donnaient sur différentes salles du manoir, aussi bien des chambres que des salles d'eau comme le lui expliqua le propriétaire des lieux :

\- Votre chambre est celle du fond. La salle de bains y est adjacente. En face se trouve une bibliothèque, vous pouvez y accéder autant que vous le voulez mais je vous déconseille de prendre un des livres pour les lire dans votre chambre.

Il lui indiqua une des nombreuses portes.

\- Ma propre chambre se trouve dans le couloir opposé.

\- Et cette pièce-ci ? demanda Hermione en désignant celle dont il s'était abstenue de parler durant toute la visite. Que contient-elle ?

Le regard que lui lança le Maître des potions lui glaça le sang, elle en trésaillit d'effroi. L'expression de son visage était encore plus froide et méprisante que jamais.

\- Je vous interdis formellement d'y entrer, Granger. Quand bien même vous y parviendrez, je vous le ferai amèrement regretter. Ai-je été clair ?

\- Ou…oui, monsieur.

\- Le dîner sera bientôt servi, ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Hermione referma la porte de sa chambre une fois l'homme partit. Elle se tourna vers la pièce qui allait être la sienne pendant plusieurs semaines.

Sa chambre était vaste, spacieuse. Dans un coin se trouvait un lit à baldaquin et aux draps de soie rouge ainsi qu'une grande armoire en chêne. En face se dressaient une bibliothèque d'une taille modeste ainsi qu'un espace aménagé en une sorte de petit salon personnel. Une psychée se trouvait dans le coin opposé de la chambre, de même qu'une coiffeuse. La fenêtre possédait un balcon qui offrait une superbe vue sur le jardin en contrebas.

La jeune femme sortit ses valises auxquelles elle avait fait subir un sortilège de rétrécissement pour les faire rentrer dans sa poche. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'appliqua à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire appropriée. Une manière de s'empêcher de penser à tout ce chamboulement imprévu.

Ayant terminé, elle se dirigea vers la porte menant à la salle de bains. L'endroit était surprenant, probablement similaire à un hôtel étoilé. D'un blanc immaculé et carrelé, un motif noir grec courait sur les murs pour trancher avec le blanc. Une large baignoire était dans un coin, proche d'une petite fenêtre aux vitres opaques pour conserver l'intimité. Un large meuble de marbre gris avait des serviettes propres et prêtes à l'emploi. Une vasque transparente servait de lavabo à l'autre bout du meuble.

Sortant de la salle de bains, Hermione alla à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit sur le balcon. Elle appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde pour pouvoir observer le paysage à loisir.

Le jardin était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait au premier abord. Une terrasse avait été aménagé afin d'accueillir une possible déjeuner ou dîner, ou même simplement un espace pour la détente. À plusieurs mètres du manoir se trouvaient un lac ainsi qu'une forêt dense et un prés dans lequel semblaient brouter quelques chevaux. Qui aurait cru que le si renfermé professeur Rogue possédait un tel domaine ?

Entendant son ventre gargouiller, Hermione quitta sa contemplation à regret et sortit dans le couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte interdite, située en face de sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle descendit doucement les marches, observant les différents tableaux qui l'envoûtaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle les découvrait. Arrivant enfin à destination, la jeune femme entra dans le salon au moment où Rogue sortait de la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, railla-t-il. Les elfes commençaient à s'impatienter.

\- Les elfes ? Il y a des elfes de maison ici ?

\- Bien sûr. Et…

Il fut interrompu car l'un d'eux était parvenu jusqu'à lui, tirant légèrement sur son jean pour lui signaler sa présence.

Quelle idiote elle faisait. Évidemment qu'il y avait des elfes ici ! Un tel lieu ne pouvait pas s'entretenir tout seul. Avec une certaine horreur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser aux charges de travail que ces pauvres créatures avaient.

Cependant, elle interrompit aussitôt son fil de pensée en détaillant davantage la tenue de l'elfe. Contrairement à ce dont elle s'attendait, la créature portait une belle tunique de couleur pourpre. Et sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'elle vit le maître des lieux poser un genou à terre et s'adresser à elle sur un ton naturel, calme et doux qu'elle ne lui connaissait absolument pas. À bien y réfléchir, personne ne devait connaître ce genre de chose venant d'un être aussi détestable que Rogue.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lieva ?

\- Maître, les elfes cuisiniers voudraient savoir la raison pour laquelle vous cuisinez pour deux. Serait- _elle_ de retour ?

\- Malheureusement, non (les oreilles de l'elfe se baissèrent, comme déçue par la réponse). Notre hôte est Hermione Granger, ici présente.

Lieva sursauta en apercevant la jeune fille et s'inclina devant elle, son nez touchant presque le sol.

\- Que miss Granger pardonne à Lieva, Lieva n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit Hermione.

\- Si le Maître et miss Granger veulent bien passer à table, ajouta l'elfe de maison, Lieva va apporter les plats.

Comme elle l'avait pensé en observant le paysage du jardin, le dîner se déroula à l'extérieur, plus exactement sur la terrasse. Dîner qui se passa en silence mais Hermione en tira une grande satisfaction. Elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, même en étant à Poudlard. Laissant Rogue à ses pensées face au lac, elle s'éclipsa vers le salon, adjacent à la salle à manger qu'ils avaient traversé au préalable pour accéder à l'extérieur.

Un canapé de velours noir faisait face à une grande télévision dont tous les Moldus pouvaient rêver. Surprenant quand on songeait au fait que l'on se trouvait actuellement dans la demeure d'un sorcier. Une étagère contenant quelques livres était dans un coin, près d'une table où étaient disposés des cadres de photos.

Attirée et curieuse, Hermione s'approcha.

La plupart d'entre elles représentaient des anciens membres de la famille du maître des lieux mais l'une d'elle retint son attention.

Ses longs cheveux ébène descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos ; elle était d'une pâleur de craie, presque semblable à du nâcre. La photo tourna sa tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient étranges, d'une couleur semblable à celle du sang, et présentaient des cernes sombres, violets, pareil à des hématomes comme si elle souffrait d'insomnie.

Mais ce qui la fascina le plus, c'était ce visage d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. Un visage qu'on ne s'attend jamais à rencontrer sauf, éventuellement, dans les pages d'un vieux grimoire ou sous le pinceau d'un maître ancien ayant tenté de représenter un ange. un visage qui effrayait et fascinait à la fois.

« _C'est une photo de sa mère ? J'en doute…C'est plutôt inattendue de voir la photo d'une femme chez lui._ »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du cadre, observant toujours le doux visage comme captivée par ses traits.

« _Elle est belle. Vraiment belle. Qui est cette femme ?_ »

Une main s'abattit soudain sur la photo, la plaqua contre le bois vernis. La jeune femme fit aussitôt volte-face et rencontra le regard de Rogue, brûlant de colère.

\- Je…je…

\- Granger, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Elle resta silencieuse, tremblante.

L'homme retira sa main, emportant le cadre photo avec lui.

\- Disparaissez de ma vue. Maintenant.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle fila par la poudre d'escampette, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, et se retrouva devant les escaliers. Là, elle reprit enfin un rythme de respiration normale et lança un regard vers le salon. Rogue lui tournait toujours le dos mais, grâce au miroir face à lui, elle put voir son visage. La stupeur la figea.

Son masque de mépris était tombé. Son visage était emprunt de tristesse. Ses yeux qui, d'ordinaire étaient froid et méprisant, reflétaient de la mélancolie. Il tenait encore le cadre qu'elle avait vu et ne quittait pas du regard le visage de la femme en noir.

\- Miss Granger ne devrait pas se mêler des affaires du Maître.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de l'elfe de maison à ses côtés. Lieva l'observait de ses yeux verts.

\- Lieva…qui est cette femme ?

\- Le Maître ne veut pas que Lieva en parle à miss Granger, déclara l'elfe en secouant sa tête. Lieva n'en parlera pas : Lieva tient toujours ses promesses au Maître.

Hermione soupira mais n'insista pas. Elle devrait donc découvrir par elle-même de quoi il en retournait. Malgré les menaces de son protecteur, elle entrerait dans cette chambre interdite et découvrirait les secrets de ce manoir. Elle était déterminée, sa détermination était sans faille.

Peu lui importait les risques.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle découvre la photo d'une très belle femme. Qui est-elle ? Hermione est déterminée à le découvrir et seule la vérité compte, quitte à braver l'interdit et rouvrir d'anciennes blessures chez la personne qui l'héberge.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Hermione avait été placée sous la protection de son ex-professeur de potions, contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été dans la demeure de ce dernier. Puis, il y avait cette femme. La jeune fille avait beau ne l'avoir vue qu'une seule fois, à chaque instant où elle fermait ses yeux, c'était le visage angélique qui lui apparaissait. Cette image la hantait, l'obsédait. Mais elle était bien déterminée à savoir qui se cachait sous cette beauté infernale et, pourtant, si attirante.

Le cadre photo qu'elle avait surpris dans le salon n'avait toujours pas réintégré sa place. Hermione souhaitait le retrouver en premier. Peut-être lui donnerait-il des indices. La chambre interdite passerait après.

\- Le Maître est parti en ville, déclara Lieva lorsqu'elle demanda où se trouvait Rogue. Il ne reviendra qu'en fin d'après-midi.

La jeune femme la remercia pour cette précieuse informations avant de prendre congé. Elle gravit les marches qui menaient à l'étage, son coeur battant la chamade. Elle-même ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avançait lentement dans le couloir, avec une certaine prudence telle une voleuse à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Enfin et après un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, elle s'arrêta devant la porte qu'elle convoitait.

Tremblante, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. À sa grande surprise, la porte n'opposa aucune résistance et coula doucement sur ses gonds.

La chambre du maître des lieux était plus grande que la sienne mais les meubles étaient disposés de la même manière. Cependant, il possédait un ordinateur portable. Ce qui surpris la jeune intruse ; c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à trouver ici. Certes, il y avait la télévision dans le salon mais un ordinateur était encore plus surprenant.

Hermione s'approcha de la bibliothèque, contournant une table basse où étaient éparpillés de nombreux parchemins. Elle regarda les différents ouvrages qui la composaient. La plupart d'entre eux étaient consacrés à la magie noire, ce qui ne l'étonna nullement. Et puis, elle le vit. Le cadre était soigneusement posé sur une des étagères, entouré d'autres photos et de quelques bougies rouge sang. L'image était bien celle d'une jeune femme qui l'observait de ses yeux noirs, ses longs cheveux semblaient flotter par une brise inconnue, auréolant son corps pâle.

« _Elle est vraiment très belle. Qui peut-elle être ? Pas sa mère, en tout cas : elle est bien trop jeune et ne lui ressemble pas du tout pour être sa sœur._ »

À regret, la jeune femme s'éloigna de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur portable. À en juger par le programme affiché sur l'écran, une vidéo avait été ouverte et mis en pause. Après un moment d'hésitation où elle pesa le pour et le contre, elle appuya sur le bouton de lecture et le film commença.

Au début, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut les roses noires et rouges qu'elle comprit que la vidéo avait été prise dans le jardin du manoir où elle se trouvait à présent. L'image montrait Rogue, assis dans une chaise de fer forgé en train de lire un livre qui semblait l'intéresser.

\- Tu t'ennuies, Severus ?

La voix devait provenir de la personne qui filmait car elle n'était pas dans le champ de vision de la caméra. À en juger par le timbre, il s'agissait d'un homme. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Rogue leva son nez du livre et regarda la caméra.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu utilises cet objet moldu depuis un moment. Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de passer ton temps à nous filmer, elle et moi ?

\- Mais ce petit bijou est une véritable mine de technologie moderne : plus besoin de filmer avec un viseur, il suffit de regarder l'écran.

Hermione eut un sourire. L'homme qui filmait ne devait pas être un ignorant du monde des moldus et la vidéo devait être tournée avec une caméra numérique. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Severus.

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de l'être, répliqua le concerné. Encore moins avec toi.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée d'une autre personne. La jeune femme la reconnut aussitôt : c'était la femme de la photo. Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer, tous les deux ?

Hermione faillit s'étrangler. La voix de la jeune femme était douce, envoûtante et possédait des sonorités presque mystiques. Une personne comme elle ne pouvait exister. Pas dans la réalité, en tout cas. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Place, jeunes gens : un ange est avec nous aujourd'hui.

\- Tu comptes filmer encore longtemps ? demanda la nouvelle venue en regardant la caméra.

\- J'essaie cette petite merveille.

\- Corvus, cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu filmes tout et n'importe quoi, déclara Rogue d'une voix traînante.

La vidéo s'arrêta.

Hermione resta quelques minutes devant l'écran, le regard perdu dans le vide à regarder l'écran noir de l'ordinateur. Elle n'avait toujours pas appris l'identité de la jeune femme mais elle connaissait celle d'une troisième personne dont elle ignorait le visage. Elle renonça à regarder un autre film, le maître des lieux finirait par s'en apercevoir. Elle se détourna de l'ordinateur et balaya la chambre d'un regard circulaire : il n'y avait ici aucun indice qui pouvait l'aider.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, à présent, était que la chambre interdite était le seul élément capable de lui donner les réponses qu'elle désirait. Autrement dit, elle devrait y entrer en saisissant la prochaine occasion où Rogue serait absent car, elle n'en avait aucun doute, il refuserait de lui en parler de vive voix.

Retournant dans sa chambre, elle s'autorisa un sourire : Harry et Ron avaient vraiment déteint sur elle pour braver les interdits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle découvre la photo d'une très belle femme. Pour le savoir, elle décide d'entrer dans la chambre du maître des lieux mais ne trouve pas les réponses à ses questions. Cependant, elle découvre un film dans lequel elle apprend l'existence d'une troisième personne : Corvus.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà écoulés sans que la chance daigne sourire à Hermione, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Découvrir ce que lui cachait Rogue était la seule motivation qui la poussait à le supporter ainsi que ce séjour.

Hors, ce fut par un jour d'orage que l'occasion se présenta.

\- Le Maître est parti faire une course très importante, répondit Lieva lorsqu'elle lui demanda où se trouvait son ancien professeur de potions. Il ne reviendra pas avant la tombée du jour.

La jeune femme jubilait de joie. Enfin, elle tenait le moyen de mettre ses projets à terme.

Elle fila à l'étage, laissant l'elfe de maison seule devant l'entrée. Arrivée près de la porte interdite, elle resta un moment immobile. Les menaces du maître des lieux résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. A présent qu'elle était si proche d'accomplir l'impardonnable, elle vacillait.

« _Tu ne devrais pas faire ça_ _! Tu vas avoir des ennuis…_ » gémit une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête.

« Je ne reculerai pas » certifia Hermione, la main tremblante.

« _Pense à ce qu'il risque de t'arriver_ » supplia sa voix intérieure. « _Rogue ne te le pardonnera jamais !_ »

La jeune femme ignora cette dernière remarque. Elle prit de profondes et lentes inspirations pour se calmer et calmer ses temblements. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et poussa doucement le bois. À sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sans émettre le moindre son.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- _Lumos,_ murmura-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

La lumière jaillit de l'extrémité, éclairant les ténèbres de la chambre. Hermione tremblait. Sa main libre se serra au niveau de sa poitrine comme pour empêcher son coeur de battre trop fort ou, pire, de jaillir de sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir et l'ambiance ne la mettait pas plus à son aise.

Elle balaya l'endroit avec le faisceau de sa baguette et aperçut une bibliothèque. Légèrement rassurée, elle s'y dirigea et se figea dès qu'elle lut les titres sur la tranche des livres.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?_ »

Transmutation humaine. Malédictions. Légendes urbaines. Magie noire. Magie blanche. La Pierre Philosophale. Démons de l'ancien monde. Folklore japonais. Mythes du Moyen-Âge. Des centaines de bouquins sur l'Alchimie. Nécromancie. Magie Noire.

Même si la jeune femme était persuadée qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à son protecteur, elle était tout de même terrifiée de voir que quelqu'un possédait de tels ouvrages qui auraient pu avoir survécu à la Grande Inquisition. D'après ce qu'elle savait, l'Alchimie était une science occulte, terriblement dangereuse. Tout comme la Nécromancie. Mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Seulement que la transmutation humaine, comme ils l'appelaient, était interdite.

Hermione ne savait plus que penser. Cette mystérieuse femme était-elle aussi dangereuse que ces ouvrages le laissaient apercevoir ? Telle qu'elle l'avait vu sur le cadre de la photo, elle paraissait si douce et aimante. Se trompait-elle ? On disait souvent que les plus belles roses cachaient les plus mortelles épines. Se pouvait-il que ce soit le cas ?

S'éloignant de la bibliothèque, elle recula. Tremblante de tous ses membres, elle balaya la chambre de sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte comme si elle craignait que quelque chose ne surgisse soudainement des ténèbres pour l'attaquer. Elle courut se réfugier dans la sienne et se jeta sur son lit.

Quelle fille naïve elle faisait !

Se focaliser sur les apparences étaient une énorme erreur. Elle le savait. Elle était une sorcière intelligente ! Malgré son air doucereux, cette femme était peut-être très dangereuse ou alors, elle cachait quelque chose de semblable. Quelque chose qu'il ne valait mieux pas approcher, encore moins connaître.

« _Tu aurai dû écouter Rogue_ » déclara la petite voix dans sa tête. « _Au moins, il était de bon conseil._ »

La jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Ses nerfs ne pouvaient plus en supporter davantage. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Ses sanglots se retrouvèrent étouffés par l'oreiller.

Les heures passèrent lentement. Le soleil, caché par les nuages, poursuivit petit à petit sa course dans le ciel pour finir par disparaître. Des nuages noirs prenaient à présent place, masquant les quelques étoiles qui cherchaient à imposer leurs présences avec difficulté.

Hermione entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. L'écho de faibles voix semblable à une conversation lui parvinrent mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. L'eau de ses larmes avait tari depuis un moment déjà. Elle demeurait allongé sur son lit, observant le mur sans vraiment le voir. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Porte qui s'ouvrit ensuite, laissant entrer la lumière du couloir dans la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

\- Granger ?

Le maître des potions resta sur le pas de la porte, l'observant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

La jeune femme sentit la colère bouillonner en elle, prête à exploser comme un volcan. Elle dut faire un ultime effort pour garder le timbre de sa voix normale et s'éviter de trembler.

\- J'étais fatiguée, je me reposais.

Elle se redressa sur son lit et leva ses yeux vers lui pour ensuite avoir un semblant de sourire.

De toutes évidences, Rogue ne la croyait absolument pas. Elle le voyait dans son regard.

\- Le dîner sera servi dans une demi-heure, déclara-t-il. D'ici-là, tâchez de vous donner une meilleure mise.

Hermione baissa la tête.

\- Je… n'ai pas très faim.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Il disparut dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme retomba sur ses oreillers.

Elle resta longuement allongée à regarder le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Les livres qu'elle avait vus la hantaient encore, le titre des couvertures revenant sans cesse devant ses yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté les conseils de son ancien professeur ?

« _Tu es trop fière_ » répondit la voix. « _Et cette fierté t'a coûté très cher._ »

Hermione sentit à nouveau les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« _Décidemment, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que pleurer._ »

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Un bon bain chaud parvint enfin à la détendre. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle descendit dans le salon.

\- Tiens, tiens. Miss Granger daigne venir parmi le commun des mortels. Quelle chance nous avons. N'est-ce pas, Lieva ?

L'elfe de maison ne répondit pas mais la fixait de ses yeux verts, tels des lames de poignards. De toutes évidence, elle savait pour la chambre interdite ainsi que celle de son Maître et il ne tenait qu'à elle de le dire. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas pour une raison qui échappa totalement à Hermione.

\- Miss Granger désire-t-elle manger quelque chose ? Lieva a gardé des plats qu'elle peut faire réchauffer pour miss Granger. Le Maître a déjà mangé mais Lieva peut donner à miss Granger ce qu'elle désire.

Hermione se sentit déstabilisé par la situtation.

\- Euh…non, merci.

Lieva s'inclina et disparut dans les cuisines.

\- Eh bien, Granger, vous semblez troublée.

La jeune femme qui venait de s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée se figea aussitôt et déglutit difficilement. Se pouvait-il que l'elfe de maison ait parlé à Rogue pendant qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage ?

\- Excusez-moi. J'ai besoin d'air frais.

Hermione sortit précipitamment dans le jardin. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. La curiosité était un vilain défaut et elle en subissait les conséquences. Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert cette porte ? Pourquoi était-elle entrée dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi sa curiosité l'avait-elle poussé au point de non retour ?

« _Trop fière._ »

Ces simples mots résonnaient dans son esprit. La jeune femme cherchait à fuir la réalité.

Le proverbe qu'elle avait si souvent entendu était véridique. Cette curiosité l'avait poussé à découvrir des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Elle comprit pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait placé sous la protection de Rogue. Outre le fait que son ancien professeur soit intelligent et terriblement habile en magie, s'il connaissait une personne maîtrisant l'Alchimie comme la Nécromancie…

Hermione ne voulait pas y penser. Cette onde magique était la plus redoutée et difficile à manipuler. Le nombre de personne réussissant cet exploit se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il y en avait aussi peu en ce monde.

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une chevelure argentée qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

La jeune femme hâta le pas vers la personne et l'appela de nouveau. Cette dernière se retourna mais ce n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard.

L'homme était grand. Ses longs cheveux d'argent flottaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux couleur ambres et verts aux pupilles félines se posèrent sur elle. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. On pouvait deviner une fine musculature sous ses vêtements. Son aspect physique ressemblait étrangement à la femme de la photo. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, se sentant soudainement gêné de s'être fourvoyée.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !_ » hurla intérieurement Hermione.

Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

\- Miss Hermione Granger ?

Cette voix... Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où ? Une voix douce et envoûtante.

\- Oui, c'est moi, réussit-elle à articuler dans un souffle.

L'homme eut un sourire dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatantes et s'inclina face à elle.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je me nomme Corvus.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du même homme qui avait tourné le film qu'elle avait vu sur l'ordinateur de Rogue.

\- Severus est-il ici ? continua-t-il alors qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

\- Bien sûr. Il est à l'intérieur. Mais… comment le connaissez-vous ?

\- Nous avons tous les deux une _amie_ en commun. Une personne qui nous est extrêmement précieuse.

\- Une amie ?

\- Oui, elle se nomme…

\- Granger ! Eloignez-vous tout de suite !

Hermione revint brusquement à la réalité. Rogue venait de la saisir par le bras et la fit brutalement reculer pour la placer derrière lui. Sa baguette était pointée sur l'homme à la chevelure d'argent et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur farouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Je te croyais avec _elle_ !

\- Range ta baguette. Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre toi.

Sa voix avait perdu de sa douceur. Elle était devenue dure et froide, sans appel.

\- Réponds-moi d'abord, ordonna l'ancien professeur. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu viennes seul ici ?

Le dénommé Corvus dévisagea un moment son interlocuteur, le toisant de haut en bas comme s'il le jaugeait. Il finit par laisser échapper un soupir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu tandis qu'il répondait à la question restée sans réponse :

\- On a eu un problème : nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard. Elle et moi en sommes les seuls rescapés, tous les autres sont morts. En ce moment, elle est à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

\- Tu devais la protéger ! hurla soudain Rogue. Tu devais veiller sur elle !

Le visiteur regarda le maître des lieux, une expression impassible sur le visage.

\- Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Severus. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, à moitié morte et couverte de sang, c'était ton nom qu'elle murmurait.

Lentement, très lentement, le bras de Rogue se baissa. Il garda un silence mortel, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire ou même savoir s'il devait dire quoique ce soit. Hermione ne bougeait plus, légèrement en retrait mais n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

\- Va la voir, reprit Corvus. Tu n'attends que ça.

La jeune femme se rendit compte que son corps commençait à disparaître, s'effritant comme du sable pour finalement s'effacer complètement. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Une simple projection ! Pendant tout ce temps, ce n'était qu'une « apparition » qui s'était trouvé devant eux, la personne véritable était à un autre endroit. Un sortilège des plus complexes ! Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle demeura immobile, n'osant pas faire un geste d peur de briser une chose qu'elle ne pouvait nommer. Rogue observait l'endroit où s'était tenu Corvus avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Le regard vide, le visage impassible, il ne disait mot.

\- Granger, allez donc vous coucher. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Hermione leva ses yeux vers lui, une expression déterminée peinte sur son visage.

\- Vous allez aller la voir, n'est-ce pas ? Cette femme dont il parlait, vous allez la voir à Ste Mangouste.

\- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

La colère et la frustration d'être laissée de côté explosèrent comme un volcan. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu en elle déferla soudain comme un torrent dont on venait de briser le barrage.

\- Bien sûr que cela me regarde ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces cachotteries et de tous ces mystères. Pourquoi me tenez-vous à l'écart de tout ça ? Dumbledore vous a chargé de ma protection, vous m'hébergez ici depuis plusieurs jours et je ne sais rien ! Qui est cette femme ? Qui est ce Corvus ? Quels liens ont-ils avec vous ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de prendre plusieurs goulées d'air, puis enchaîna aussitôt :

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je ne suis plus la petite fille que vous pouviez rabaisser, traiter de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout », enlever des points à sa maison sans qu'elle ait le droit de dire quoique ce soit. Je suis une adulte ! Une adulte prête à se battre, à lutter contre vous-savez-qui. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlever ça !

Le flux de paroles cessa enfin. Haletante comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, les joues rouge de colère, Hermione reprit progressivement son souffle. Le maître des lieux la regardait sans mot dire, la stupéfaction d'une telle audace peinte sur ses traits. Après un moment qui parut une éternité, il détourna ses yeux et eut un rire étrangement amusé. La jeune femme en fit déstabilisée. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait et, surtout, le voyait rire de façon si spontanée.

\- Alors, comme ça, Lieva avait raison. Vous avez eu l'audace de pénétrer dans ma chambre et dans la sienne uniquement pour satisfaire votre curiosité ? Potter et Weasley ont vraiment eu une mauvaise influence sur vous, miss Granger. Vous mériteriez que je vous enferme à doubles tours dans votre chambre et que vous y restiez jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour ici.

Son sourire s'effaça. Son visage avait retrouvé cette expression sérieuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

\- Mais vous avez raison sur un point : vous n'êtes plus une enfant, vous êtes une adulte. Il est temps de vous traiter comme tel. Allez chercher votre manteau.

Hermione le regarda sans trop comprendre, encore surprise par la tournure que venait de prendre la situation.

\- Allez chercher votre manteau, répéta-t-il. Vous voulez des réponses à vos questions, non ? Vous venez avec moi à Ste Mangouste.

La jeune femme resta un moment immobile puis, comme sous un déclic, elle courut jusqu'au manoir. Elle traversa le salon comme une tornade, gravit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et déboula dans sa chambre. Elle saisit aussitôt un gilet assez chaud mais léger et redescendit sans plus attendre. Rogue patientait déjà devant la cheminée, vêtu d'un long manteau noir.

Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de la lancer dans l'âtre. Ils attendirent que les flammes émeraudes soient assez grande puis les franchirent en annonçant clairement leur destination. Presque aussitôt, le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée. Hermione et son ancien professeur regardèrent un moment autour d'eux.

Une forme en noire s'avança vers eux d'un pas résolu.

\- Enfin ! Je désespérais de vous attendre.

Hermione leva ses yeux et reconnut le visiteur qu'elle avait rencontré plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

Corvus les regardaient tous les deux, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur indéfinissable.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, allons tout de suite la voir.

Il prit l'homme aux cheveux noirs par un bras, saisit délicatement la main de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et les entraîna vers un long couloir. Ils croisèrent de nombreux Médicomages dont la plupart les saluèrent avec un sourire. D'autres couraient en sens inverse pour se rendre dans une autre aile du bâtiment. Les chambres défilèrent les unes après les autres, certaines totalement vides et d'autres recevant quelques visiteurs.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant l'une où Corvus les lâcha enfin. Ouvrant la porte, il les invita silencieusement à entrer.

La chambre était assez petite et simple. Elle possédait deux lits dont le contenu était dissimulé par des voiles blanc, mais un seul d'entre eux était occupé. Hermione s'approcha et regarda la personne qui l'occupait. Elle retint son souffle, comme pour être sûre que ce qu'elle vivait était réelle.

La femme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était d'une merveilleuse beauté, encore plus belle qu'en photo. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres reposaient sur les oreillers comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Sa peau d'une pâleur à faire trembler lui semblait d'une douceur incomparable. Sa poitrine semblait inerte, sans aucun souffle de vie. À moins que ce soit son imagination ne lui joue des tours.

\- Elle est…

\- Endormie, lui répondit Corvus avec un sourire rassurant comme si elle avait deviné à quoi elle pensait. Les guérisseurs lui ont donné un sacré paquet de potions pour la tenir en vie. Elle s'est réveillée juste avant que vous n'arriviez mais elle a aussitôt replongé dans les bras de notre dieu des songes préféré.

Rogue s'approcha à son tour et s'assit sur l'une des chaise, au chevet de la jeune femme.

\- La plupart de ses blessures sont guéris, il n'en reste presque rien. Beaucoup avaient déjà commencé à cicatriser quand nous sommes arrivés ici, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé au maître des potions.

Hermione le vit acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête, comme s'il avait compris le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Sous-entendu qui lui échappait totalement. Elle 'installa en face de son ancien professeur, regardant toujours le visage de la femme endormie. Corvus s'éloigna de quelques pas afin d'aller s'adosser contre le mur proche de la fenêtre, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Ce fut Hermione qui se décida à rompre le silence.

\- C'était elle dont vous parliez ?

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, comme intimidée. Elle se sentit rougir, ce qui redoubla quand Rogue leva ses yeux noirs vers elle.

\- En effet.

\- Elle est absolument magnifique.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut à nouveau un sourire qui sortait des rictus ordinaires dont elle était habituée. Ce sourire-là était doux et chaleureux.

\- Elle l'a toujours été et le sera sûrement à jamais.

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda Hermione légèrement troublée par ces propos énigmatiques.

\- Elle s'appelle Morgana, répondit Rogue, et c'est la personne qui m'est le plus chère au monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle découvre la photo d'une très belle femme ainsi qu'un film qui lui apprend l'existence d'une troisième personne se prénommant Corvus. Cette même personne rend visite au maître des lieux et lui apprend que la personne qui lui est chère attend son retour. N'y tenant plus, Hermione craque et Rogue finit par l'emmener avec lui à Ste Mangouste. La jeune femme va trouver les réponses à ses questions. Des réponses qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre.

Hermione resta longuement silencieuse, essayant de comprendre le sens des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait beau cherché, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir tout cela. Une personne qui lui était chère ? Ce n'était tout de même pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Excusez-moi mais qu'entendez-vous par la personne qui m'est le plus chère au monde ?

La jeune femme se tut devant le regard indifférent que Rogue lui accorda. Ce n'était pas cet habituel masque de dégoût qu'il aimait affiché en sa présence mais belle et bien une profonde et totale indifférence. Sans dire un mot, il reporta son regard sur l'occupante du lit.

\- Laissez tomber, mademoiselle. À ce sujet-là, Severus est aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la gauche. Corvus avait quitté le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé, et se trouvait à présent assis sur une des chaises, jambes et bras croisés. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger, encore moins vu.

\- Venez, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Laissons-les seuls un moment.

Il tendit son bras, l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre. Abandonnant les deux personnes, Hermione se leva et prit le bras de cet homme à la galanterie échappée d'une époque ancienne. Corvus l'entraîna hors de la chambre puis dans le couloir où ils marchèrent un moment en direction de l'ascenceur.

\- J'imagine que Severus souhaite être le premier qu'elle verra lorsqu'elle ouvrira les yeux, déclara-t-il comme pour faire un début de conversation.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais qui êtes-vous pour eux ?

Corvus eut un léger rire.

\- On peut dire que vous êtes directe, miss Granger !

Il regarda le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter avant de reporter ses yeux sur son interlocutrice.

\- Severus est un Prince, moi une Fée Marraine et elle est notre Belle au Bois Dormant.

Hermione se retrouva confuse. Son interlocuteur aurait pu être un Sphinx poseur d'énigmes toutes aussi subtiles et tordues les unes que les autres que cela ne l'aurait nullement étonnée. Son vis-à-vis dut voir son trouble sans trop de mal car il changea de sujet :

\- Et si nous discutions de tout cela autour d'un verre ? Ce sera nettement plus agréable que dans un couloir à attendre l'ascenceur.

La jeune femme acquiesça, d'autant qu'elle n'avait rien bu ni manger depuis longtemps. Son ventre le lui fit clairement savoir. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent marcha en sa compagnie vers les étages et s'arrêta à la cafétéria où il commanda deux chocolats chauds. En chemin, Hermione eut tout le temps de le détailler.

Il était d'une beauté dévastatrice que la femme endormie, et son visage d'une splendeur inhumaine. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'argent lui tombaient devant les yeux tandis que le reste descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Mais c'était précisément ses yeux qui envoûtaient la jeune fille. Deux superbes émeraudes aux reflets d'ambre dans lesquels on pouvait se noyer jusqu'à l'ivresse. Si cet homme lui dit qu'il était le diable incarné, elle l'aurait cru sur parole.

Elle se mit à rougir subitement en sentant peser sur elle le regard de son interlocuteur. Lui aussi semblait la détailler.

À présent, ils étaient tous deux assis face à face devant une table sur laquelle reposaient deux tasses de chocolat brûlant. Le parfum chaud et rassurant lui apporta un peu de réconfort.

\- Avant de commencer, j'aimerai savoir par quel éclat de circonstance une personne aussi charmante que vous a-t-elle atterrit chez Severus. Prenez votre temps, mademoiselle, rien ne presse.

Hermione eut un sourire reconnaissant et commença son récit.

Elle n'omit rien. Elle passa vite fait sur sa venue à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, mais préféra développer les différents obstacles qu'ils avaient affronté chaque année, le retour de Voldemort… et Corvus l'écoutait comme jamais personne ne l'avait écouté. Parfois, si la jeune femme perdait le fil de son récit, il la remettait sur le droit chemin puis se taisait pour entendre la suite. Ou bien, il l'arrêtait simplement pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle et de déguster son chocolat avant qu'il ne devienne froid.

Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, il resta longuement songeur. Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle avait parlé mais sa gorge lui semblait sèche et les heures s'être écoulées les unes après les autres.

\- Pour être honnête, déclara-t-il enfin, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez aussi. Je savais que Severus n'hésiterait pas mais je n'imaginais pas que vous l'accompagneriez. Vous avez dû vous montrer très persuasive, mademoiselle, et ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

\- En fait, je me suis emportée. J'en avais assez d'être mise à l'écart, d'être traité comme une enfant et j'ai craqué.

Sa réflexion fut accueillie par un nouveau silence.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se pencha vers elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- J'imagine qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui vous échappent depuis votre venue au manoir. Alors, je vous en prie : posez-moi toutes les questions qui vous traverse l'esprit. Je ne suis pas comme Severus, je répondrai sans détour.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux vers lui et rencontra les deux émeraudes. Aussitôt, elle se sentit envoûtée et enivrée de courage. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur donner forme. Elles franchirent ses lèvres sans que son cerveau ait eu le temps de les analyser et de les trier correctement.

\- Pourquoi cette femme possède-t-elle des livres sur la Nécromancie ? Est-ce vraiment une Alchimiste ? Pourquoi Roguer refuse-t-il d'en parler ? Comment…

Elle resta coite. Corvus avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait ressentir leur contact doux et glacé à la fois.

\- Doucement mademoiselle. Une question après l'autre, voulez-vous ?

Hermione rougit et balbutia une excuse. Elle inspira plusieurs fois pour forcer son cerveau à reprendre un rythme normal.

\- Morgana est quelqu'un de très important aux yeux de Rogue ?

\- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez le croire. Pour lui, c'est une personne irremplaçable. Il serait prêt à lui sacrifier sa vie et cela même en sachant qu'elle ne peut mourir. La plupart des gens appellent ça l'amour.

La jeune femme s'était attendue à ce genre de réponse mais l'entendre de ses propres oreilles était tout autre chose. Perturbant pouvait être le mot juste. Ainsi donc, son ancien professeur de potions était capable d'aimer. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'en serait jamais douté, elle en était certaine. Il avait toujours été froid et méprisant envers tout, aucun élève n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il avait la possibilité d'aimer.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est une Alchimiste ? demanda-t-elle peu après en se souvenant des livres qu'elle avait vu dans cette chambre interdite.

Sa question fut accueillie par un sourire.

\- Que savez-vous de l'Alchimie, mademoiselle ?

Hermione fronça ses sourcils puis remit de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'est une science que l'on jugeait occulte à l'époque du Moyen-Âge. Les Alchimistes sont ceux qui cherchent à synthétiser la matière et à créer la pierre philosophale. À cause de l'Inquisition, ils ont été persécutés et tués parce qu'on les prenait pour des sorciers.

\- Vous parlez du terme ancien, je vous parle du terme actuel.

Corvus se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, comme un professeur s'apprêtant à donner un cours à un élève.

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, l'Alchimie est comme un onde qui circule dans chaque être vivant. Certains arrivent à la développer. On les appelle des Alchimistes ou Elémentalistes. Elémentalistes parce qu'ils contrôlent un élément en particulier : l'Eau, l'Air, le Feu, la Terre. Certains arrivent à maîtriser les quatre en même temps, on nomme ces personnes des Alchimistes Blancs simplement parce que leur onde de magie est de couleur similaire. D'autres, en revanche, sont aptes à combiner l'Alchimie et la Nécromancie. Ce sont des Alchimistes Noirs. Vous les connaissez aussi sous les termes de Nécromants. Cependant, ils sont extrêmement rares : on les compte sur les doigts de la main.

\- Et Morgana en fait partie, déclara la jeune fille après un instant de silence. N'est-ce pas ? C'est une Alchimiste Noire. Une Nécromante.

\- Tout juste.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant la spontanéité de la réponse. Au vu des connaissances dont il faisait preuve à ce sujet, de toutes évidences, son interlocuteur n'était pas non plus à prendre à la légère. Peut-être même était-il aussi dangereux que cette Morgana.

\- Mais pourquoi Alchimiste ?

\- Pendant longtemps, on a cru qu'ils synthétisaient les éléments mais il n'en était rien : ils se contentaient de faire simplement appel à leur magie intérieur, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Mais en plus d'être Elémentalistes, les Alchimistes peuvent synthétiser la matière à défaut des éléments.

\- Comment font-ils ?

\- Connaissez-vous le principe d'échange équivalent, miss Granger ?

Hermione resta un moment silencieuse. Fronçant sourcils tout en triant ses connaissances, elle répondit :

\- C'est lorsqu'on donne quelque chose en échange de quelque chose d'autre de la même valeur.

\- Oui, en gros, c'est cela. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que la transmutation humaine est un sujet tabou chez les Alchimistes, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave. En combinant leur art avec la Nécromancie, ils peuvent faire ressusciter les morts.

La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté puis frissonna.

\- Morgana a-t-elle…

\- Oui. Mais cela a mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Il s'agissait de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, déclara-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif de son interlocutrice.

Hermione se plongea à nouveau dans le silence. Intérieurement, elle ressassa ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alchimie, Nécromancie, transmutation humaine… des zones d'ombres commençaient à s'éclaircir doucement. Un voile obscur se déchirait pour laisser entrer la lumière. Beaucoup de choses prenaient maintenant leur sens.

Elle releva sa tête vers l'homme assis en face d'elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La question avait jailli de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse la retenir.

Corvus demeura silencieux si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il allait lui répondre. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en voyant une guérisseuse s'avancer vers leur table. Elle adressa un sourire à la jeune femme puis se pencha vers l'homme pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Corvus la remercia d'un bref signe de tête et elle repartit comme elle était venue. Ce dernier en profita pour lui confier son chocolat chaud qu'il n'avait pas touché alors que celui d'Hermione était vide depuis longtemps.

Il se leva et lui fit signe de faire de même.

\- Elle vient de se réveiller, laissa-t-il échapper pour seule explication.

Hermione s'empressa aussitôt de lui emboîter le pas. Ils traversèrent les couloirs qui s'étaient quelque peu vidé depuis leur premier passage, et parvinrent ainsi beaucoup plus rapidement à la chambre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être que l'excitation et la peur mélangées lui donnaient-elles des ailes.

Rogue ne semblait pas avoir quitté sa place depuis leur départ. Il se tenait assis sur une chaise au chevet de la jeune femme et semblait lui parler. Celle-ci leva sa tête vers les nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'ils franchirent l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux de couleur sang se posèrent sur la Hermione. Cette dernière fut aussitôt frappée par la profondeur de son regard et la beauté surnaturelle dont elle était parée.

Avec un sourire, Morgana lui indiqua la chaise libre où elle s'assit sans un mot. Corvus s'était placé derrière Rogue et à nouveau dos à la fenêtre.

\- Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, miss Granger. Severus m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis longtemps.

Hermione réprima une grimace. Si Rogue lui avait parlé d'elle, nul doute que ce n'était pas en des termes des plus élogieux. Comme si elle avait perçu son trouble, la jeune femme posa une main sur celle de son interlocutrice qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous ce contact doux et glacé à la fois. Le même qu'elle avait ressenti avec Corvus.

\- Rassurez-vous : je connais son caractère. N'ayez aucun soucis.

Hermione se détendit et la remercia avec un chaleureux sourire. Elle leva ses yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Dans ce cas, veuillez excuser ma mémoire qui m'a fait défaut. Quelle était votre question ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Miss Granger, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

Hermione baissa ses yeux vers Rogue qui venait de brutalement les interrompre. Elle lui lança un regard assassin et se renfrogna quelque peu. Morgana avait posé sa main sur son épaule dans un geste doux.

\- Quel mal y a-t-il à ce qu'elle sache ?

\- Cela revient à l'impliquer encore plus dans nos affaires, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. Il n'en est pas question. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Corvus venait de poser à son tour une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Paix, mon ami. Je suis aussi de ton avis mais nous sommes à un point de non-retour : nous ne pouvons plus reculer alors autant aller de l'avant.

\- Peut-être mais c'est s'exposer à des risques inutiles et beaucoup plus grands aussi bien pour vous deux que pour tous les autres déjà impliqués dans cette histoire. Dumbledore n'approuvera…

\- Dumbledore ne te l'aurait pas confié s'il n'avait pas déjà une idée en tête, Severus. Je suis persuadée que miss Granger saura garder ce secret pour elle jusque dans sa tombe et même au-delà, déclara la jeune femme avec un doux sourire en reportant son regard sur Hermione.

Devant cet argument qui sembla l'emporter sur les autres, Rogue soupira puis eut un geste vague comme pour chasser une mouche.

Morgana posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

\- Il y a deux réponses à votre question comme à toutes les questions, mademoiselle : celle du savant et celle du poète. Laquelle voulez-vous entendre en premier ?

\- Celle du poète.

\- Corvus et moi sommes d'une même famille sans vraiment avoir des liens de sang. L'âge et le temps n'ont plus d'emprise sur nos existences, nous les voyons défiler devant nous comme une éternelle farandole. Nous sommes un mythe, nous sommes une légende. Nous en fascinons certains, nous en répugnons d'autres. Nous ne sommes ni des anges ni des démons. Ni le diable ni Dieu ne reconnaissent notre existence.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle pâlit. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les plis du pantalon qu'elle portait. Elle déglutit, péniblement. Ses lèvres lui paraissait extrêmement sèches. L'image rassurante du chocolat chaud était bien loin maintenant.

\- Et… la réponse du savant ?

Elle redoutait de l'entendre mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur le reste. Plus exactement, elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Comme si le fait de simplement mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle savait déjà pouvait la soulager, lui enlever ce poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Ce fut Corvus qui la lui donna :

\- Nous sommes des Vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle découvre la photo d'une très belle femme ainsi qu'un film qui lui apprend l'existence d'une troisième personne se prénommant Corvus. Cette même personne rend visite au maître des lieux et lui apprend que la personne qui lui est chère attend son retour. Ne voulant plus être mise de côté, Hermione craque et Rogue finit par l'emmener avec lui à Ste Mangouste. Là-bas, elle trouve des réponses qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas sur la réalité de Corvus et de Morgana : des Vampires.

Hermione eut l'impression que son propre corps venait de cesser de lui obéir. Comme si elle était extérieure à sa propre personne. Elle se savait là, assise sur cette chaise et dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Le silence planait depuis probablement de longues secondes. À moins que ce soit déjà des minutes ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était comme si le monde venait de soudainement s'arrêter de tourner.

Elle cilla.

Une profonde inspiration entra par son nez jusqu'à emplir ses poumons. Elle se sentit un peu mieux, mais pas suffisamment pour digérer correctement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cela étant, elle y était pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait posé la question. Elle avait eu sa réponse. Même si cette réponse n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

Des vampires. Il y avait deux vampires dans la même pièce qu'elle. Des créatures aussi légendaires que dangereuses. Des êtres qui buvaient le sang des vivants. Ni vraiment vivants eux-mêmes ni vraiment morts. Elle en avait déjà rencontré durant les réceptions du professeur Slughorn mais ils étaient différents de ceux qu'elle avait sous les yeux actuellement. Ils étaient plus… humains, si l'on pouvait comparer des vampires à des humains.

Hermione voulait fuir. Son instinct de survie prenait doucement mais irrémédiablement le dessus. Elle se sentait comme la proie face aux prédateurs. Ses doigts se resserrèrent davantage sur les plis de son pantalon, jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Rogue sembla sentir son malaise.

\- Je vous avais bien dis que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Corvus secoua légèrement sa tête, ses mèches argentées virevoltant brièvement autour de son visage.

\- N'importe quel être humain normal aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou en apprenant qu'un vampire se trouve dans la même pièce que lui. Alors deux vampires, je n'ose imaginer. Néanmoins, ajouta-t-il non sans un sourire sincère à l'égard d'Hermione, je dois avouer que miss Granger fait preuve d'un courage remarquable. Ton ancienne élève a un mental d'acier, mon cher Severus. Comme tu nous l'avais dit.

La jeune femme fut surprise. Agréablement surprise. Rogue avait parlé d'elle à des inconnus en des termes… élogieux ? C'était une première ! Les paroles de Corvus l'avaient, elles aussi, quelque peu rassurée. Elle restait légèrement sur la défensive mais son envie première de suivre s'était évanouie.

Relâchant enfin le tissu de son pantalon qui commençait à couper la circulation sanguine de ses cuisses à force de tirer dessus, Hermione inspira profondément. Son regard se posa sur Morgana qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aidez dans son combat contre Voldemort, tout comme les loups-garous se battent aux côtés du Mage Noir.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent entre eux en silence avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune femme. Morgana acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, l'expression de Corvus s'était brutalement assombris à la mention des lycans. De toutes évidences, ils semblaient avoir eu des démêlés avec eux. Récemment.

\- Si Dumbledore vous fait confiance, continua Hermione en profitant du fait que personne ne l'ait interrompue, alors je vous fais aussi confiance. Je veux me battre avec vous.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

Rogue venait de s'être brutalement levé, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Ses poings étaient fortement crispés, son regard semblait vouloir assassiner quiconque se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Mais Hermione y décelait autre chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.

Morgana glissa son regard sur le sorcier. Ce dernier finit par se calmer progressivement mais refusa de se rasseoir. À la place, il ramassa simplement sa chaise qu'il plaça dans un coin. La vampire reporta son attention sur leur jeune interlocutrice.

\- Votre confiance nous fait honneur, miss Granger. Vraiment. Mais vous devez comprendre que si vous désirez vous battre à nos côtés, vous vous exposez à un danger plus grand que celui auquel vous pourriez imaginer. Les affrontements des vampires sont bien plus dangereux que ceux des sorciers. Nous n'usons pas que de sorts, nous usons aussi de nos crocs.

\- Je le sais bien, répondit la concernée. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais je refuse de rester en retrait alors que mes amis se battent, que ma famille est en danger. Je suis une adulte, je sais prendre mes propres responsabilités

Hermione sentit le regard de Corvus peser sur elle. Elle n'osait pas le croiser. Elle se sentait déjà rougissante, nul besoin d'en rajouter davantage. Sa détermination était bien là. Elle avait pensé chaque mot qu'elle venait de dire à ses trois interlocuteurs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était prouver qu'elle aussi était capable de se battre contre les forces du Mal, au même titre qu'Harry ou Ron. Pourquoi donc personne ne voulait la croire ?

\- Corvus.

La voix de Morgana tira tout le monde du silence qui venait de s'installer. L'interpellé se redressa et s'approcha du lit, observant sa comparse en attendant la suite.

\- Pourrais-tu emmener Severus boire un verre et manger quelque chose ? Mon instinct me dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait depuis qu'il est ici.

Ledit Severus détourna légèrement la tête, pris sur le fait. Il finit par se lever et emboîta le pas du vampire à la longue chevelure argentée. Les deux hommes disparurent dans le couloir, laissant les deux femmes ensemble, seules dans la chambre.

Hermione reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

Étrangement, elle se sentait bien. En sécurité. Pourtant, elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un être qui pouvait lui arracher la tête d'un simple mouvement de la main ou boire son sang en quelques secondes et la laisser aux frontières de la mort. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune peur. Au contraire, elle était confiante.

\- Votre courage est à hauteur de votre réputation, Hermione. Le voir est encore plus surprenant que de l'entendre. Et c'est un vampire qui vous dit sincèrement cela.

Les paroles de son interlocutrice mirent du baume au cœur à la jeune femme.

\- Néanmoins, vous devez savoir que je ne vous ai pas menti concernant les affrontements entre vampires et lycans. Je ne me suis pas retrouvée dans cet état par hasard. Et encore… mon état était, apparemment, pire quand je suis arrivée à Ste Mangouste. Nous, vampires, avons la chance de pouvoir cicatriser instantanément. Même pour de graves blessures.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

\- Severus a eu la même réaction que vous lorsque j'ai refusé à ce qu'il se joigne à notre combat. Sur conseil de Dumbledore, j'ai fini par accepter. À contrecœur. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas discuté vos propos tout à l'heure. Je serai même ravie de vous avoir à nos côtés, votre savoir et vos connaissances nous seraient très utiles.

\- Je vous aiderai du mieux que je le peux, répondit Hermione avec une certaine fierté.

\- Deux femmes ne seront pas de refus pour tenir tête à deux hommes aussi têtus que ceux-là, ajouta Morgana avec un sourire complice.

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Son interlocutrice ne pouvait avoir mieux raison. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Corvus mais elle en savait suffisamment sur Rogue pour n'avoir aucun doute quant au fait qu'il pouvait être plus que borné par certains moments.

Pouvoir rire de la sorte lui fit le même effet que de retirer une armure qu'elle aurait porté depuis plusieurs heures sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Hermione se sentit plus légère, plus sereine. Prête à pouvoir affronter ce qui pouvait se présenter à elle. Elle reprit peu à peu son sérieux, se calant un peu mieux contre le dossier de sa chaise.

La jeune femme avait encore des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais n'osait pas les poser. À la place, elle hésita, s'agita quelque peu.

\- Allez-y, mademoiselle. Je vois que vous avez encore des questions, ce qui est légitime étant donné ce que vous venez d'apprendre.

\- Que vais-je devoir faire ?

La question était des plus simples, mais possédait une myriade de sous-entendus. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu trop tête brûlée à vouloir se lancer dans ce combat qui était au-delà d'un simple affrontement entre sorciers. Rogue avait peut-être raison, finalement. Elle n'était pas faite pour se mêler à cette histoire.

\- Vous avez peur.

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Encore moins une question.

Hermione leva ses yeux et croisa le regard écarlate de la Vampire. Elle eut un bref hochement de tête affirmatif. La main de sa vis-à-vis se posa sur la sienne pour la serrer doucement en un geste qui se voulait rassurer, malgré la froideur de la peau.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant et j'aurai fini par questionner votre santé. Vous avez toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Vous venez d'entrer dans la peau d'Alice qui vient de traverser le miroir. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Néanmoins, vous devez savoir une chose : vous n'êtes pas seule. Corvus et moi serons là pour vous protéger.

Morgana retira sa main alors que Corvus et Rogue entraient tous deux dans la chambre. Le maître des potions semblait avoir meilleur mine. Il haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux femmes, comme si en quelques heures à peine, une complicité certaine et forte venait de naître entre elles.

Le vampire aux cheveux d'argent eut un sourire avant de s'adresser à sa comparse :

\- Nous avons croisé une des guérisseuses dans le couloir, tu as la permission de sortir dès ce soir. Ce qui nous arrange.

Son expression se fit plus grave, son sourire disparut.

\- Dumbledore nous a contactés, nous avons une mission. Nous devons participer à un dîner de gala où le gratin des sorciers sera réuni. Ce qui implique aussi des Mangemorts sous couverture… ainsi que nous.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Hermione alors que Rogue concluait :

\- Miss Granger, ce sera votre baptême du feu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle apprend l'existence de deux personnes se prénommant Corvus et Morgana, mais aussi qu'il s'agit des vampires. Désireuse de participer à l'affrontement contre Voldemort, Hermione décide de les aider dans leur combat contre les forces du Mal.

 

— Vous vous débrouillez très bien, miss Granger.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

Depuis plusieurs heures, elle s'entraînait avec Corvus à valser dans le grand salon du manoir de Rogue. Les pas de danse étaient très différents de ceux qu'elle avait exercés durant sa quatrième année pour le bal de Noël de Poudlard durant le Tournoi des trois Sorciers. La danse actuelle était plus traditionnelle, presque issue de la Renaissance ou d'une époque révolue.

Le vampire lui avait expliqué que les soirées de gala au sein des familles de sorciers de sang-pur étaient de ce genre : issues d'une époque lointaine. Probablement pour montrer à quel point leur sang était noble et leur généalogie très vaste. Sans compter que les valses étaient monnaie courante, ainsi que de danser avec différents cavaliers. Ce qui l'angoissait quelque peu.

— Essayez de ne pas regarder vos pieds, maintenant.

La jeune femme inspira profondément puis redressa lentement la tête. Elle ne put résister à jeter quelques coups d'œil vers le bas pour éviter de marcher sur les pieds de son cavalier. Toutefois, elle se fit violence pour garder ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Grossière erreur.

Le regard mordoré de Corvus l'envoûta, lui donna l'impression de se noyer petit à petit. Sa tête tourna. Le monde autour d'elle se brouilla. Seul comptait à présent simplement la valse qu'elle menait avec son partenaire et ses yeux. Ses yeux tellement beaux, tellement profonds, tellement...

Le vampire eut un sourire et rompit le contact visuel. La « magie » qui venait d'opérer cessa aussitôt. Elle hoqueta.

— Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda-t-elle en ayant le souffle court comme si elle venait de courir un marathon alors qu'ils cessaient de danser.

— Une erreur de ma part, mademoiselle. Enfin… disons plutôt, un réflexe vampirique que je vais devoir taire en votre présence. Si je choisis de regarder dans les yeux une quelconque personne, je peux lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Un envoûtement, pour parler plus simplement.

Il lui fit un baisemain en guise d'excuse. Ce qu'Hermione accepta avec un sourire.

— Pour reprendre là où nous étions, enchaîna-t-il, je pense que vous débrouillez parfaitement bien à présent. Vos cavaliers seront subjugués par vos talents, ce qui leur clouera le bec, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour essayer de détendre la jeune Sorcière.

Le sourire d'Hermione se crispa. Danser avec d'autres sorciers. Potentiellement des Mangemorts… des Loups-Garou. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit ses jambes trembler et son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Corvus dut sentir son malaise car il glissa un bras dans son dos pour la retenir en la voyant proche de s'évanouir.

Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et se reprit.

— Je préfèrerai rester avec vous. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle devant le double-sens que pouvait avoir sa propre phrase, je ne me sentirai pas en sécurité si je devais danser avec des sorciers qui sont des Mangemorts.

— Je comprends parfaitement votre malaise. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne serai jamais loin.

La jeune sorcière eut un regard plus que reconnaissant. Le vampire la relâcha tandis que le maître des lieux entrait dans la pièce. Il arqua un sourcil en les voyants tous deux, semblant surpris de les trouver là puis comprit aisément en entendant le disque tourner encore et la musique s'élever.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il l'arrêta.

— Morgana vous attend dans le hall d'entrée, miss Granger. Elle souhaite que vous vous joigniez à elle pour trouver vos robes de soirée en ville. Une sortie entre filles, comme elle dit.

Hermione laissa transparaître sa surprise sans songer une seule fois à la retenir. Elle remercia Corvus pour ses leçons puis s'éloigna vers ledit hall d'entrée en passant devant son ancien professeur qui s'écarta aimablement pour la laisser faire.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris les nombreux secrets que cachaient ce manoir et - plus exactement - l'existence des deux vampires, l'ancien Mangemort était beaucoup plus aimable et agréable avec elle. Comme si un poids avait définitivement quitté ses épaules. En particulier à présent qu'ils étaient tous deux du même côté et désireux de joindre leur force à celle des vampires.

La jeune sorcière salua la vampire d'un sourire. Vampire qui l'attendait effectivement dans le hall. Vêtue d'un long pull noir et d'un legging en cuir sombre, Morgana se tourna vers elle quand elle perçut sa présence :

— Hermione, ravie de vous voir. Je constate que Severus vous a fait part de mon message.

La concernée acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

— Vous voulez aller en ville pour des robes, c'est cela ?

— En effet. Je connais une petite boutique absolument parfaite. La patronne me doit quelques faveurs suite aux nombreuses fois où je l'ai sortie du pétrin. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il existait une possibilité pour deux robes de soirée faite sur mesure, elle a tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion : nous sommes attendues dans une heure, environ.

Elle prit un long manteau malgré la chaleur, et ouvrit la porte de la demeure afin de laisser Hermione sortir en première. Une fois la porte close, elle l'entraîna hors de la propriété qui retrouva cet aspect abandonné. Une voiture les attendait à l'angle du muret en pierre menant à la grande route. Une voiture sombre aux vitres fumées.

Morgana ouvrit la porte côté passager afin de laisser la jeune sorcière monter dans le véhicule. Elle fit de même afin de se mettre derrière le volant.

Hermione était un peu perdue. Elles sortaient toutes les deux. En plein jour ? Les vampires étaient pourtant réputés pour craindre les rayons du soleil, étant des êtres entièrement nocturnes. Certes, les vitres étaient fumées et donc amoindrissaient considérablement la portée du soleil mais tout de même.

Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, sa compagne de l'instant prit la parole tandis qu'elle mettait le contact et empruntait la route menant vers le village le plus proche puis la métropole londonienne :

— Les vampires ne sont plus les créatures capables de fondre ou d'être réduites en poussière en pleine journée comme dans les films. Évidemment, si notre exposition au soleil est prolongée, nous finissons par brûler. C'est une forme de torture que les Mangemorts ont déjà utilisé par le passé sur certains d'entre nous, ajouta-t-elle non sans une certaine amertume.

Hermione la crut sur parole sans le moindre problème.

Ses connaissances en ce domaine étaient plus que limitées. Les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'apprenaient que très peu de choses sur les vampires. Peut-être par le fait qu'ils fascinaient autant qu'ils effrayaient, et cette fascination pouvait probablement engendrer un désir de devenir soi-même vampire ou un désir de les traquer pour les éliminer tous. Les livres de la Réserve auraient potentiellement éclairé davantage à ce sujet.

— La plupart des membres du clan dont je suis issue ont souvent réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet. Corvus, en revanche…

Elle n'en dit pas davantage. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. La jeune sorcière comprit sans le moindre mal ce que son silence impliquait.

— Les vampires ont des clans ?

— Clans, famille, lignée… le terme diffère mais le fond reste le même. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des « Nosferatus » dans certains films ou romans. Il s'agit d'un clan parmi tant d'autres. Chaque clan possède ses propres caractéristiques, ses propres forces comme faiblesses. Ce serait malheureusement trop long de toutes vous les préciser.

— Corvus et vous-même appartenez à un clan particulier, c'est cela ?

— Exactement. Nous sommes des Lasombras, des manipulateurs des ombres et des ténèbres. Certains d'entre nous pensent que nous sommes aussi des Nécromants.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la vampire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et ses crocs acérés.

— Mais pourtant, Corvus a parlé de vous comme étant une Alchimiste Noire… une Nécromante…

— Je l'étais lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Lorsque j'ai tenté de faire revenir mon frère aîné, je suis morte. Littéralement. Si Corvus vous a parlé de l'Alchimie, vous devez être au fait du principe d'échange équivalent. Le prix a payé auquel je ne m'attendais pas était ma propre vie. Quand je suis morte, j'ai perdu cette capacité. Aujourd'hui, il me reste ce que mon clan m'offre : les ténèbres.

— Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.

Morgana quitta la route des yeux pour les poser sur la jeune femme, sa surprise clairement visible.

— Vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout cela. C'était mes choix, mes décisions. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais eu de regrets. Et puis, je n'aurai pas eu la possibilité de vous rencontrer. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Hermione. Vous êtes une sorcière remarquablement intelligente, pour votre âge.

La concernée sentit une douce bouffée d'orgueil monter dans sa poitrine. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la route, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Certes, ce n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose et sûrement pas la dernière, mais l'entendre venant d'un être quasiment immortel était on ne peut plus flatteur.

La route de campagne laissa place au village alentour puis, peu à peu, à la grande métropole londonienne. Morgana conduisit avec aisance à travers le trafic dense, faufilant leur véhicule parmi les rues et ruelles. Enfin, elle s'arrêta dans un parking souterrain. Hermione sortit et s'étira. Son corps s'était un peu engourdi d'être resté assis aussi longtemps. Elle emboîta ensuite le pas de son guide.

Les deux femmes sortirent du parking pour déboucher sur une avenue animée. Elles marchèrent un moment, passèrent devant plusieurs échoppes jusqu'à arriver au Chaudron Baveur. Le lieu familier n'avait pas changé, quoiqu'avec un peu moins de fréquentation qu'à l'accoutumé. Après tout, le retour de Voldemort était au fait de tous les sorciers. Ainsi que la venue et les actes violents des Mangemorts pour le compte de leur maître.

Morgana et Hermione se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse puis dans une des boutiques d'étoffes et de vêtements. Aussitôt, une femme aux cheveux à la fois vert et bleu déboula comme une tornade.

— Miss Valombre, enfin ! Je me languissais de votre venue ainsi que celle de votre amie. Alors… par qui commençons-nous ?

Elle darda sur elles un regard de pur prédateur, comme un animal sauvage n'attendait qu'un signe de la part de ses proies pour leur fondre dessus et les dévorer toutes crues. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'envie. De toutes évidences, elle devait les attendre depuis un long moment déjà.

— Hermione, je vous présente miss Serena Vulturis. Elle est la propriétaire des lieux et l'une des sorcières les plus renommées en ce qui concerne les robes et autres tenues de soirées pour sorcières et sorciers. Beaucoup s'arrachent ses tenues à des prix exorbitants.

La dénommée Serena eut un gloussement de plaisir.

— Mais je n'aurai jamais assez d'argent pour…, commença Hermione avant d'être aussitôt coupée par la styliste qui semblait presque outrée, comme si on venait de la menacer d'un tison chauffé à blanc.

— Allons, allons, ma chérie ! Qui vous a parlé d'argent ? Mademoiselle ci-présente m'a sauvée à plusieurs reprises d'affaires plus… disons… délicates les unes que les autres. Vous ne me devez absolument rien, que ce soit l'une ou l'autre. Au contraire ! C'est un véritable plaisir que de pouvoir enfin confectionner quelque chose pour ma sauveuse. Que ce soit une, deux ou bien des dizaines de robes.

Hermione ne savait que dire. L'extravagance de la propriétaire et patronne - de ce qu'elle en déduisait sans mal - était difficile à gérer, mais Morgana semblait s'en accommoder en agissant de manière assez simple : passer outre et rester calme. Elle jeta un regard implorant à la vampire qui eut un léger sourire amusé puis se tourna vers Serena.

— Commencez par la jeune demoiselle. Je serai la suivante.

Comme si on venait de donner le feu vert au loup pour fondre sur l'agneau, la styliste invita aussitôt Hermione à la suivre dans une salle adjacente à l'entrée. L'endroit était grand, un podium circulaire se trouvait au centre ainsi que de nombreux miroirs. Podium sur lequel la jeune sorcière prit place et attendit, fébrile.

Serena fut rejointe par deux assistantes jumelles aux cheveux couleur bois de rose. Elles restèrent immobiles et silencieuses tandis que leur patronne tournait autour de la jeune sorcière en marmonnant plus pour elle-même que pour autrui. Elle posa de nombreuses questions à sa cliente, sur ses préférences en couleur, en robes mais aussi sur ses goûts de manière générale. Finalement, elle agita sa baguette. Des myriades de tissus aux couleurs somptueuses s'envolèrent. Les deux assistantes bougèrent à leur tour et avisèrent de concert avec leur responsable, agitant leurs baguettes.

Le bal des tissus dura un long moment. Des robes défilèrent sous la magie de la styliste et de ses deux comparses jumelles. Le choix d'Hermione, sur les conseils doubles de Morgana comme de la propriétaire des lieux, s'arrêta sur une longue robe soulignant sa silhouette mais au bas évasé, sans manche de couleur saumonée proche du rose perle à l'encolure dégagée et serti de perles argentées. Puis, ce fut au tour de la vampire de passer sous la baguette de Serena.

Hermione devinait sans mal que les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis un moment. Étrangement, elle sentit comme une pointe de jalousie. Le bal de tissus dura bien moins longtemps. La styliste semblait deviner sans mal ce que sa cliente désirait. Les tissus clairs aux couleurs pastel furent remplacés par du noir et du rouge sang. La robe finale se retrouva être proche de celle de la jeune sorcière mais de couleur sombre, mettant en valeur les yeux écarlate et le temps d'albâtre de la vampire.

Le jour déclinait lorsque les deux femmes sortirent enfin de la boutique pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. En complément des robes, elles avaient optés pour un manteau ainsi que de chaussures adéquates. Leurs courses à présent dans le coffre de la voiture, elles remontèrent dans le véhicule pour retourner au manoir. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien sur le trajet du retour, parlant surtout de la manière dont Morgana avait rencontré Serena et de la manière dont elle l'avait souvent tiré d'un mauvais pas… ce qui se résumait par de nombreuses conquêtes masculines qui la harcelait un peu trop par le passé.

— Les voilà, enfin !

Corvus les attendait dans le salon en compagnie de Rogue. Deux verres de rouge étaient sur la table basse, ainsi que deux autres verres vides qui semblaient les attendre. Lieva, l'elfe de maison, commençait à peine à les remplir. Elle laissa la bouteille sur la table pour courir vers les deux femmes, prenant leurs affaires avec grand plaisir sous leurs remerciements.

— Nous avons officiellement reçu nos invitations pour le gala de demain soir, déclara l'ancien professeur d'Hermione en leur montrant quatre enveloppes cachetées. À nos noms respectifs, évidemment.

— Ça, c'est pour la bonne nouvelle, enchaîna Corvus tandis que les deux femmes prenaient place respectivement sur le canapé et dans le fauteuil. La mauvaise… c'est que Fenrir Greyback fait aussi parti des invités de marque.

Les deux vampires s'observèrent un instant en silence. Hermione les regarda l'un et l'autre sans comprendre, puis s'adressa à son comparse sorcier :

— Qui est-ce ?

— Un lycanthrope qui est aussi Mangemort. C'est lui qui a mordu Lupin et l'a rendu comme lui.

La voix vibrante de colère au point où les ombres environnantes parurent se rassembler peu à peu autour d'elle, Morgana ajouta après un moment de silence :

— C'est aussi lui qui nous a attaqué lors de notre escarmouche et a manqué de nous tuer.

Hermione sentit l'angoisse monter. Elle déglutit difficilement. Cette soirée de gala mondaine promettait d'être des plus étranges et extrêmement dangereuse. Peut-être bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle apprend l'existence de deux personnes se prénommant Corvus et Morgana, mais aussi qu'il s'agit des vampires. Désireuse de participer à l'affrontement contre Voldemort, Hermione décide de les aider dans leur combat contre les forces du Mal. Ce qui commence par une soirée mondaine en compagnie des Sorciers et Sorcières issus de famille de Sang-Pur.

 

Hermione regarda son reflet pour la énième fois dans le miroir. Elle avait encore du mal à se reconnaître dans la glace.

Cette femme aux cheveux relevés qui la regardait à travers le miroir était-elle réellement son propre reflet ? Elle semblait tellement différente ! Cette silhouette soulignée par la robe de soirée saumonée achetée quelques jours plus tôt, ce visage mis en valeur par ce maquillage à la fois léger et sophistiqué, ces boucles châtaines qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules… La main qu'elle leva pour écarter quelques mèches de ses yeux s'éleva aussi dans ce monde miroir pour faire de même.

La jeune sorcière rougit devant son propre embarras.

Elle détacha enfin son regard pour s'éloigner de la psyché. Elle enfila son manteau puis ses chaussures, manquant de trébucher en faisant quelques pas, puis sortit enfin de sa chambre. Marcher dans le long couloir jusqu'aux escaliers lui sembla durer une éternité. Alors qu'elle s'habituait peu à peu à ses talons, l'écho de ses pas résonnait à ses oreilles dans un rythme régulier, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir enfin s'appuyer sur la rampe de l'escalier qu'elle descendit lentement.

Au bas des marches l'attendait Corvus.

Vêtu d'un pantalon sombre, de bottes hautes ainsi que d'un gilet argenté et noir, il avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval dont les mèches argentées glissaient sur son épaule gauche. À son bras, il tenait un long manteau noir. Sa main libre se tendit vers Hermione qui la saisit aussitôt comme une bouée salvatrice au milieu de l'océan.

— Miss Granger, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes absolument sublime.

La concernée eut un sourire de gratitude et le remercia en une élégante révérence. Elle glissa son bras dans celui que le vampire lui offrit.

— Severus et Morgana nous attendent à l'extérieur. Vous sentez-vous prête ?

— Je n'en suis pas certaine, murmura la jeune femme en humectant ses lèvres devenues soudainement sèches.

Le bras de Corvus glissa autour de sa taille. Avec douceur, il l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur de la demeure sous les yeux émerveillés de Lieva qui referma la porte derrière eux.

Dehors, ils rejoignirent la vampire ainsi que le sorcier qui patientaient calmement en discutant de choses et d'autres. Discussion qui s'interrompit en les voyant venir à eux. Si Morgana salua Hermione par un sourire agréable, Rogue resta silencieux au possible. Presque choqué, de ce que la jeune sorcière pouvait estimer de par son expression. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère la gagner.

Colère qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque l'homme prononça quelques mots à son égard :

— Cette robe vous va à merveille.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être presque choquée. Des paroles aimables venant de l'être le plus acerbe et sarcastique au monde qu'elle pouvait connaître. Être qui s'éloigna ensuite, Morgana à son bras.

— Vous venez de rappeler à Severus la dure réalité des mortels, miss Granger, murmura la voix plus qu'amusée de Corvus à son oreille.

Sortant de sa léthargie, Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui.

— Il vous voyait probablement encore comme la jeune enfant venue pour la première fois à Poudlard, expliqua le vampire devant son regard interrogatif. Maintenant, il vous voit tel que vous êtes réellement : une très jolie jeune femme remarquablement intelligente. Allons-y, maintenant. Une longue soirée nous attend.

Hermione acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Redressant le buste, elle prit le bras que le vampire lui offrit et lui emboîta le pas. Ils rejoignirent sans mal les deux autres cavaliers hors de la propriété. Quelques pas plus loin, ils transplanèrent aussitôt au manoir où devait avoir lieu la soirée.

L'endroit était encore plus grand que celui que possédait Rogue. Le lieu en lui-même était imposant. Très imposant. Il y avait probablement des dizaines de chambres à l'intérieur, sans compter les salons privés et autres suites. Un escalier massif montait aux portes d'entrée. Deux serviteurs attendaient patiemment, l'un prenant les invitations et l'autre annonçant les invités.

Morgana et Rogue les précédèrent. Ce dernier tendit les deux invitations.

— Lady Morgana Valombre, et Lord Severus Rogue, annonça l'homme préposé au service.

Les deux sorciers entrèrent au sein du bâtiment. Ce fut au tour de Corvus de tendre leurs invitations respectives. On les annonça quelques secondes plus tard :

— Lady Hermione Granger, et Lord Jack Daevon.

Alors qu'ils entraient, Hermione eut un moment d'absence. Le portier venait-il de dire « Jack Daevon » ? L'homme se nommait pourtant « Corvus », n'est-ce pas ? Du moins…

—Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que « Corvus » était l'identité que j'utilise au quotidien, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il lorsqu'elle lui posa la question. Jack Daevon est mon identité en tant que mortel, une identité par laquelle tout le monde me connaître. Corvus est ma véritable identité, celle par laquelle seuls mes proches me connaissent.

En y réfléchissant, cela avait du sens. Beaucoup de sens, même. Elle s'en voulait presque de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Toutefois, elle n'eut guère la possibilité d'approfondir ce genre de pensée. Ils venaient d'entrer dans le manoir.

Un troisième serviteur prit leurs manteaux avant de les inviter à se rendre dans la salle principale. Salle qui était immense. Du sol au plafond, tout laissait paraître la richesse des propriétaires des lieux. Différents blasons familiaux étaient accrochés aux murs, des centaines de bougies flottaient aux côtés de lustres de verre somptueux. Le sol était marbré de blanc et de noir. Dans un coin de la pièce, un buffet regorgeant de mets et de boissons avaient été dressés.

De nombreux sorciers et sorcières les observaient tandis que le vampire et sa cavalière s'avançaient parmi les invités afin de rejoindre leurs comparses un peu plus loin. Bien que l'ambiance était agréable, presque légère, Hermione sentit parfaitement bien que Corvus n'était pas disposé à la lâcher un seul instant. S'il n'avait d'autre choix, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne la quitterait pas des yeux. Après tout, il le lui avait promis, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il la protègerait.

La foule autour d'eux s'écartait, des murmures s'élevaient sur leur passage tandis que quelques coups d'œil leur étaient jetés à la dérobée. La jeune sorcière se sentait gênée d'être ainsi au centre de toutes les attentions, en particulier pour une personne préférant rester au contact des livres comme elle l'était. Elle reconnut même certaines familles dont elle avait aperçu les membres à Poudlard.

Hermione inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. L'anxiété la quitta peu à peu, l'étreinte rassurante de Corvus l'y aida pour beaucoup.

— Lord Daevon.

Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix caverneuse bien que ce n'était pas son nom qui était nommé de la sorte. Presque avec… mépris, et un certain amusement. Elle se raidit en voyant l'homme à laquelle elle appartenait.

Grand, des cheveux noirs aux mèches grises tirées vers l'arrière, un regard de prédateur aux yeux jaunes, l'être qui s'avançait vers eux l'effrayait. Littéralement. Elle recula d'un pas, son cavalier ne broncha nullement. Au contraire, il fit face à cette créature – car Hermione sentait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire – avec une assurance certaine.

— Fenrir Greyback. Je ne suis guère surpris de te trouver ici.

Greyback. Le loup-garou qui avait mordu Lupin. Un être amputé de plusieurs meurtres qui se trouvait actuellement devant elle. Le concerné eut un sourire torve, dévoilant ses crocs. Son regard se posa sur la jeune sorcière au bras du vampire, revenant sur son cavalier par la suite. Son sourire carnassier s'élargit.

— Je suis ravi de vous revoir vivant, cher Lord. En particulier votre délicieuse compagne, ajouta-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du vampire.

Hermione se retourna légèrement tout en resserrant son bras autour de celui de son cavalier. Elle aperçut Morgana et se rappela aussitôt ses paroles : « _C'est aussi lui qui nous a attaqué lors de notre escarmouche et a manqué de nous tuer._ »

C'était lui qui les avait attaqués. C'était lui qui avait mené la vampire sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Il était là. Devant elle. Cet être qui avait tué des sorciers, des vampires et probablement d'autres créatures. Peut-être même des femmes et des enfants innocents. Cet être détestable se tenait tranquillement devant eux comme si de rien n'était. Pire, il souriait. Comme s'il était satisfait de voir ses proies revenir à lui pour un second round.

Hermione pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air sans le moindre mal. Une colère sourde avait remplacé sa peur première. Une colère qui faisait bourdonner ses oreilles. Elle avait envie de défier ce lycan dans un duel de sorcier digne de ce nom, de lui faire ravaler sa fierté… et elle n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui la poussaient à vouloir cela. À moins qu'elle considérait véritablement les deux vampires comme ces amis ? Pourtant, elle les connaissait à peine. Mais l'attraction qu'ils exerçaient sur elle était indéniable.

L'atmosphère était presque irrespirable et le fut encore moins lorsque le loup-garou s'exprima d'une voix des plus douces mais malsaines à la fois, dardant ses yeux jaune sur la jeune sorcière :

— Vous avez là une protégée qui semble absolument délicieuse, mon cher Daevon. Miss… ?

Corvus ne dit mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Hermione sentit parfaitement la légère étreinte qui s'accentua autour de son bras. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à cet être haïssable qu'elle avait peur.

Au contraire.

Sans vraiment qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se retira de l'étreinte du vampire et s'avança d'un pas vers le lycan, réduisant ainsi la distance entre eux. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle le défia. Dans un geste fluide, elle fit une révérence des plus délicates :

— Hermione Granger. Enchantée.

Elle se redressa, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Elle recula de quelques pas pour retrouver le bras rassurant de son cavalier. Ce dernier ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Même le lycan qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la jeune femme semblait avoir perdu sa langue. Finalement, il inclina son buste afin de lui rendre son salut et tourna les talons, retrouvant son sourire torve.

Ce fut uniquement à ce moment-là que Corvus se tourna vers sa cavalière. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Hermione crut pendant un instant qu'elle avait fait la pire des erreurs possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exprime :

— Vous venez de le souffler de la manière la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Pourtant, je vis depuis des décennies. Vous êtes admirable, miss Granger. Voyons maintenant si vos talents de danseuse le sont tout autant, ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant vers la piste de danse.

Ils y retrouvèrent Morgana et Rogue. Les deux personnes les saluèrent d'un léger signe de tête avec un sourire avant qu'Hermione ne se retrouve face au vampire. Le moment tant redouté était venu. Même sa confrontation précédente avec Greyback lui semblait être broutille à côté de ce à quoi elle allait devoir se mesurer.

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son cavalier, sa jumelle miroir se glissa dans la sienne. Le bras du vampire alla autour de sa taille en une étreinte ferme mais rassurante. Elle leva son regard angoissé vers lui, son le sourire qu'elle vit sur son visage la rassura. La jeune femme ferma ses yeux, le temps suffisant pour prendre deux profondes inspirations, avant que la musique ne s'élève et que la valse ne commence.

Le monde autour d'elle cessa d'exister.

Les pas étaient tellement simples. Les notes semblaient glisser en elle pour mieux la guider. Hermione se laissait totalement submerger par l'instant. Elle était là, au bras de cet homme à la chevelure d'argent, qui la guidait sans le moindre mal sur cette piste de danse. Du coin de l'œil, elle perçut le couple formé par Morgana et Rogue qui évoluait de la même manière qu'eux. Et… c'était tout. Il n'y avait qu'eux, sous le regard de dizaines et de dizaines d'invités.

L'angoisse aurait dû la ramener à la réalité, la faire trébucher ou – pire – marcher sur les pieds de son cavalier. Il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, la jeune sorcière continua de valser sans le moindre accroc. Était-ce à cause de ce charme vampirique que les deux êtres surnaturels semblaient exercer sur autrui ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle était simplement là, légère comme une plume au bras de son cavalier.

La valse cessa enfin. Les deux couples arrêtèrent leur ballet hypnotique. Le silence demeura encore pendant quelques longues secondes, conservant cet instant magique, avant que des applaudissements sonores et vivaces ne retentissent tout autour d'eux.

— Félicitations, miss Granger, murmura Corvus à l'oreille de sa cavalière. Vous venez de conquérir la majeure partie des familles de Sang-Pur présentes ce soir.

Il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que, déjà, des sorciers tous plus élégants les uns que les autres se pressaient pour inviter la jeune femme à danser avec eux. Elle en fut la première surprise mais le vampire resta à sa promesse qu'il lui avait faite : il resta avec elle malgré l'insistance de certains sorciers.

Hermione et Corvus valsèrent à nouveau, puis encore. Parfois, ils échangeaient leur place avec d'autres partenaires de danse ou encore, la jeune sorcière avait l'agréable surprise de retrouver Morgana ou bien son ancien professeur en guise de cavalier. Parfois aussi, ils s'arrêtaient pour prendre un verre rafraîchissant ou manger quelque chose. La jeune femme avait alors l'occasion de discuter de tout et de rien en compagnie des autres invités.

La nuit s'étira doucement mais sûrement.

Hermione avait totalement perdu la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éclipse un instant pour trouver un peu de calme à l'extérieur du manoir. Corvus dansait avec Morgana, seuls sur la piste de danse sous les regards subjugués et envoûtés des simples mortels qui les regardaient évoluer avec une aisance surnaturelle. Même sa propre danse lui semblait bien fade à côté.

Une allée était faiblement éclairée par quelques lucioles, ouvrant un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les jardins. Hermione percevait quelques gloussements et rires dans les alcôves de végétation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en continuant de marcher. Tout autour d'elle, les ombres s'étiraient et se tordaient, formant des créatures grotesques. Enfin, elle trouva un banc de pierre vide à l'écart des autres. Elle s'assit avec plaisir et défit sans attendre ses chaussures afin de soulager ses pauvres pieds trop longtemps torturés.

Hermione soupira d'aise et ferma ses yeux. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit un bien salvateur.

Jamais – Ô grand jamais ! – elle n'aurait un jour pensé se trouver ainsi au sein de l'attention de sorcières et sorciers qui exécraient les Sang-de-bourbe comme elle. Dans la foule, elle avait même entraperçu les Malefoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de la tête de Drago lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bras de son cavalier de vampire.

Tout à ses pensées, la jeune femme ne prit pas garde que son attention s'était évanouie et que des prédateurs rôdaient parmi les invités. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle perçut la voix grave à son oreille et sentit soudainement la main calleuse et brûlante sur sa bouche qu'elle revint brutalement à la réalité.

— Ravi de vous revoir, miss Granger.

Elle leva ses yeux où se lisaient clairement la panique et l'angoisse entremêlés.

Au-dessus d'elle, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres et ses yeux jaunes brillant dans la nuit, se dressait Fenrir Greyback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant son séjour, elle apprend l'existence de deux vampires qu'elle décide d'aider pour combattre Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Ce qui commence par une soirée mondaine en compagnie des Sorciers et Sorcières issus de famille de Sang-Pur. Mais elle se retrouve attaquer par Greyback et enlever.

Une douleur vive irradiait le coin arrière gauche de sa tête. Douleur qui la fit sortir de l'inconscience dans laquelle elle était plongée. Depuis combien de temps était-elle évanouie ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Hermione se redressa péniblement sur un bras et regretta aussitôt son geste. Son mal de tête l'incendia de plus belle, l'obligeant aussitôt à se rallonger pour ne pas s'évanouir de nouveau. Fermant ses yeux, elle respira lentement, profondément, afin de calmer ce battement crânien qui menaçait de broyer son cerveau sous la poigne de deux puissantes mains invisibles.

À défaut de se relever, elle rassembla doucement ses souvenirs.

La jeune femme se remémora la soirée mondaine, le bal et les danses… puis du fait qu'elle était sortie dans le vaste jardin afin de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Sa route avait croisé celle de Greyback. Un Mangemort. Un Loup-Garou. Ensuite, plus rien. C'était le trou noir.

Sous sa joue, elle sentait le tissus rêche et le léger moelleux d'un oreiller. Son corps paraissait allongé sur ce qui semblait être un matelas. Elle percevait un léger courant d'air et une froideur qui la fit frissonner. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était plongé dans les ténèbres. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, laissa le temps à son cerveau de se faire à l'obscurité ambiante. Enfin, elle décela les formes de la pièce.

Un simple matelas au sol, des murs nus et… c'était tout. Il n'y avait aucune porte. Du moins, elle n'en voyait pas. Elle perçut l'écho d'un orchestre et des bruits de conversation. Elle se détendit légèrement en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le fameux manoir où se déroulait la soirée. Probablement une salle secrète comme il devait en exister d'autres dans ce genre d'endroit.

Une peur soudaine lui saisit brusquement les entrailles alors qu'elle se rendait compte que personne – absolument personne ! – ne serait capable de la trouver. Les invités étaient bien trop occupés à profiter des danses et du bar aux nombreuses boissons plus ou moins alcoolisés pour la plupart.

Hermione se força à respirer calmement, profondément et ce afin de calmer les battements de son cœur qui venait de s'emballer violemment à cette constatation. Le rush d'adrénaline qui avait déferlé dans ses veines s'estompa peu à peu. Après tout, elle n'était pas seule, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait été accompagnée pour se rendre à cette soirée. Sans compter qu'elle avait su à quoi elle s'exposait en acceptant d'aider les Vampires dans leur lutte contre Voldemort. Elle en payait le prix.

A défaut de la rassurer, cette pensée venait de créer une profonde tristesse et une détresse sans nom en elle. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se surprit à renifler et à déglutir difficilement pour les empêcher de couler. Son corps se recroquevilla en position fœtal et elle enfouit davantage sa tête dans l'oreiller, réprimant ses sanglots d'angoisse pour les étouffer contre l'édredon.

Qui donc allait pouvoir la trouver alors qu'elle ne savait même pas elle-même où elle était ?

Severus Rogue avait peut-être changé sa manière de voir les choses à son égard mais il n'était pas un surhomme. Ses connaissances dans les Arts Obscurs n'étaient plus à démontrer, son côté agent double était plus qu'éloquent. Hermione n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Néanmoins, il avait ses propres limites. Humaines.

Quant aux deux Vampires… elle ne savait qu'en penser.

Morgana lui avait semblé être ce qui se rapprochait le mieux d'une humain, Jack d'un protecteur bien qu'elle peinait à le cerner. Non, en réalité, elle peinait à les cerner tous deux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui dire qu'ils allaient partir à sa recherche ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi le feraient-ils ? C'était s'exposer à un danger bien trop grand, même pour des immortels. Surtout lorsque, en face, il y avait un loup-garou.

Sa peine ne fit qu'empirer. Pourquoi diable se sentait-elle aussi misérable à ce point ? Elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Jamais ! Même lorsque la mort avait été proche de la faucher, même lorsqu'elle avait porté secours de si nombreuses fois à Ron et Harry, elle avait toujours été celle qui avait eu la tête sur les épaules. Et maintenant…

Maintenant, elle se sentait misérable.

Seule.

Abandonnée.

Un bruit sourd et violent lui fit brusquement rouvrir les yeux. Ses larmes cessèrent aussitôt de couler. Elle releva la tête. Avait-elle rêvé ? Était-elle si désespérant que son esprit commençait à avoir des hallucinations auditives ? Un sursaut la saisit lorsque le bruit redoubla de plus belle. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une hallucination.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Hermione se précipita contre le mur le plus proche et où lui semblait provenir le bruit. Elle hurla et frappa violemment la paroi lisse sans qu'aucun écho ne lui parvienne mais elle s'en fichait bien. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à lui être douloureuse sous les coups répétés. Quelque chose de chaud et humide coulait à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, elle ne fit que continuer, encore et encore, martelant sans cesse le froid de sa prison.

Puis, alors que la jeune femme cessait peu à peu de se battre pour poser son front contre la paroi et sangloter de nouveau, la gorge douloureuse d'avoir trop hurlé sa présence, un bruit encore plus brutal et assourdissant que les précédents résonna à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Une lumière inonda soudainement la pièce étroite dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Sous le choc, Hermione leva lentement ses yeux pour voir un poing fermé juste à sa droite. Elle s'écarta lentement du mur à présent en partie brisé tandis que le poing se desserrait avec lenteur, révélant des ongles longs semblables à des lames et maculés de sang. Le souffle court, elle regarda la main disparaître dans le trou qui s'était formé et d'où venait la lumière. Puis une voix qui répétait les mêmes mots :

– Miss Granger !

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle reconnut sans mal le timbre de voix du Vampire et de sa compagne. L'espoir renaissait. L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se précipite soudainement vers le trou baigné de lumière.

– Je suis là… je suis là !

La lumière devint ombre alors que Jack se tenait dans le creux qui – elle n'en doutait pas – venait d'être formé par son propre poing. Elle n'aurait pu dire l'expression qu'abordait le Vampire mais il semblait soulagé.

– Le Diable soit loué, vous êtes en vie. Tout va bien, à présent. Nous sommes venus vous chercher même si vous avez été difficile à trouver, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix qui fit sourire la prisonnière malgré la situation et l'ascenseur émotionnel qui s'était emparé d'elle. Écartez-vous un peu, je vais vous sortir de là.

Hermione obéit sans discuter. Elle recula prestement jusqu'au coin opposé de sa « cellule » où se trouvait son lit de fortune. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir le mur se briser à nouveau puis s'effondrer avec fracas. Ses deux bras levés pour se protéger des débris et de la poussière, elle les abaissa ensuite progressivement pour s'habituer de nouveau à la lumière. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un hoquet de surprise.

Jack se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer, desserrant à nouveau son poing tandis que ses griffes disparaissaient pour redevenir des ongles des plus normaux. La pièce derrière lui était une vaste bibliothèque, les livres entreposés semblaient anciens. Au milieu de l'endroit et donc derrière le Vampire, Hermione discerna une table en chêne massive. En partie brisée. Les chaises étaient presque toutes à terre, certaines complètement détruites. Dans un coin de la bibliothèque se trouvait trois personnes.

Severus tenait en joue avec sa baguette ce que la jeune femme aurait pu prendre pour un sorcier lambda si elle n'avait pas reconnu le faciès de Greyback. Quand à Morgana, elle était à quelques pas des deux hommes, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais son regard… Hermione en eut un frisson d'effroi et un mouvement de recul. Les yeux de la Vampire n'avaient plus rien d'agréable comme elle le lui avait précédemment connu, et luisaient d'une colère sourde, semblable à un animal resté trop longtemps en cage et proche de tuer quiconque l'approchait.

Le mouvement de Jack la sortit de son observation. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras non sans avoir glissé son propre manteau sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Hermione n'osait pas lever ses yeux vers lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle savait que la colère de Morgana faisait écho à celle de son mentor : lui-même bouillait d'une fureur noire malgré la douceur de ses gestes.

– Une cellule ensorcelée, dit-il à l'adresse de sa compagne.

Cette dernière leva un sourcil avait de délier ses bras puis de s'avancer vers la pièce d'où ils venaient de sortir. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Jack. À présent que l'endroit était baigné de lumière, elle pouvait y voir des sigles noirs des plus complexes sur les murs et le sol. Si elle en comprit quelques-uns, la majeure partie d'entre eux lui échappèrent.

– Voilà longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas eu recours à de telles méthodes, déclara simplement Rogue sans quitter des yeux sa « proie » lycan qui ricana aux propos de l'homme mais ne chercha nullement à se rebiffer.

– Que… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione d'une voix rendue rauque d'avoir trop crié.

– Il s'agit d'une magie ancienne et dangereuse, répondit Morgana qui sortait de ladite pièce. Le prisonnier est enfermé dans une cellule sans barreaux, comme une chambre ou – dans le cas de celle-ci – une simple pièce. Les sigles réagissent à sa présence et la font sombrer dans un profond désespoir qui peut parfois mener au suicide si la volonté mentale du prisonnier est faible.

Dans les bras de Jack, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ainsi donc, elle était rien de plus qu'une victime de ces sortilèges obscurs. Pourtant, cela lui avait paru tellement réel…

– Il s'agit ni plus ni moins de briser la volonté de l'être humain qui se trouve dedans, poursuivi la Vampire. Ainsi, l'on peut obtenir n'importe quelles informations de sa part et ces informations seront toujours la stricte vérité. Maintenant, il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir…

Tout se passa très vite.

Le mouvement fut si rapide qu'il en était devenu flou, voire même complètement inexistant aux yeux d'une humaine comme Hermione. En un battement de cil, la femme aux cheveux noirs avait quitté sa place initiale pour se trouver devant eux. Sans le moindre effort, elle soulevait le lycan d'une main en l'empoignant par la gorge, bras tendu. Le corps de Greyback se retrouva dos plaqué contre la bibliothèque, ses yeux écarquillés sous la surprise avant qu'un grondement sourd ne résonne dans sa gorge. Il agrippa les mains de son agresseur, cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise.

En vain.

Rogue lui-même s'était reculé, la stupeur marquée sur ses traits bien qu'il ne cherchait pas à arrêter la Vampire. Vampire dont la voix s'éleva à nouveau, froide de calme alors qu'elle détachait chaque syllabe de sa question :

– Où. Est. Ton. Maître ?

Greyback eut un nouveau ricanement.

– Si tu crois que je vais te le dire gentiment, tu te trompes. Il va falloir user de plus d'arguments ou que tu me tues, ma jolie.

– Espèce de… , commença Rogue mais il fut bien vite interrompu par la main libre de Morgana qui lui fit signe de ne pas approcher sans toutefois quitter des yeux le Loup-Garou qu'elle avait à sa merci.

– Des arguments ? C'est une idée, en effet.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise.

Tout autour d'eux, les ombres environnantes glissaient en direction de la Vampire. La moindre parcelle de ténèbres semblait mué d'une volonté propre et obéir à un ordre silencieux émanant de la femme. Glissant comme des serpents, les parcelles grimpaient peu à peu le long de la robe de leur maîtresse, s'enroulèrent avec lascivité et presque tendresse autour de sa jambe pour remonter jusqu'à ses hanches, puis son cou avant de glisser le long du bras qui tenait fermement le Lycan.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sur ce qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru possible venant d'un être comme lui : la terreur. Une terreur réelle s'était emparée de Greyback. Ses ongles griffus cherchaient vainement à labourer le bras de son bourreau pour lui faire lâcher prise. Son regard apeuré ne quittait pas les ténèbres qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et le firent suffoquer.

– Il… il est chez les Malefoy ! Il se déplace souvent mais… sa dernière demeure… est là-bas !

Bien qu'il avait répondit, Morgana ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant. Au contraire.

– Je… le… jure !

Les yeux de Greyback roulèrent dans leur orbite avant que son corps ne s'affaisse, ses mains tombèrent mollement vers le sol. Peu à peu, les ténèbres cessèrent de serrer – Hermione était convaincue qu'elles avaient étranglé le Loup-Garou – leur victime et coulèrent en sens inverse pour revenir au sol et s'évanouir en ombre.

Morgana laissa retomber le corps du Lycan et frotta son bras endoloris.

– Est-ce qu'il est… mort ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Bien qu'elle avait vu tant d'horreur et tant de personnes qu'elle aimait mourir devant ses yeux, le voir à nouveau l'angoissait.

– Non, répondit Morgana. Seulement évanouis. Bien que j'exècre profondément les lycanthropes de son espèce, je n'ai pas de raison concrète de le tuer. Et puis, il peut toujours se révéler utile par la suite. Comme cela a été le cas ce soir.

– Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ? demanda la jeune femme en resserrant malgré elle le manteau de Jack autour de ses épaules.

Il dut sentir son malaise car son étreinte se fit plus douce, de même que son attitude quand il lui répondit avec ce même sourire malicieux :

– Les ténèbres nous murmurent parfois des choses, miss Granger. Nous ne vous avions jamais quitté un seul instant du regard, si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi. Votre trace a été perdue lorsque Greyback vous a enfermé dans cette pièce.

– Vous… vous saviez que j'étais sorti ?

– Et que vous avez croisé la route de Fenris Greyback, absolument. Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant, miss Granger. Vous avez besoin de vous réchauffer et de vous reposer. Nous allons rentrer au manoir. Mais…

Le sourire qu'Hermione avait senti sur ses lèvres s'évanouit aussitôt.

Cette nuit n'allait-elle donc jamais se terminer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas sortir de cet endroit, retrouver un lit chaud et confortable, et reposer son corps meurtri et son esprit fatigué dans un bon sommeil réparateur ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose qu'elle demandait là, bon sang !

– Mais… ? crut-elle bon de demander.

Jack resserra doucement son étreinte sur le corps de la jeune femme tandis que les ombres autour d'eux se mouvaient à nouveau, répondant à l'appel silencieux émanant de la Vampire. Rogue releva sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque :

– Mais il va falloir d'abord sortir de cet endroit, et le comité d'accueil vient d'arriver.


End file.
